Healing's Teardrop
by Galdr
Summary: [GSDDxLoZTP] Link, the Hero of Twilight, has been saddened since the departure of Midna. With a heavy heart, he continues to live in Ordon after the journey, until he finds a beautiful, unconscious maiden in the Faron Spring. [Link x Coatlicue] [indefinite hiatus]
1. Woman in the Spring

Autumn has reached mid season in Hyrule, casting many trees in the gleam of orange and reds. Link had long donned his Ordon clothes, trying to suppress his depression of a few months ago. The love of his life, the one who went along with him in his journey to save the Light Spirits, the Twilight Realm and the entire of Hyrule, had left him in just two minutes with ease. Midna, she had broken the mirror with her tears. The only link left to the Twilight was gone, and even though she said she would see him later, how much longer would that be? How much longer until his heart caved in and his mind decided to think suicide? But, the Hero couldn't kill himself, for there were still monsters lingering about the lands even after the Dark Overlord Ganondorf was defeated. He was still needed, and when there are people in need of help, he would leap in like a Hylian knight.

The day was going by so slowly, when it finally reached close to night, Link was absolutely relieved. He assisted Fado in herding the goats in as usual before closing up on his shift. When the moon hit nigh, the townsfolk of Ordon huddled inside their homes, warm and safe. The young Hylian sighed as he led his beautiful horse, Epona to her usual spot of rest beside his house. She neighed in concern, which Link almost understood, thanks to his heightened abilities as of being a wolf. "Don't worry, girl. I'm just going out for a little walk. I have my sword with me. Rest well." He petted her mane, allowing his fingers to slowly brush into her wooly white mane. The horse was pleased, and then watched her master walk out of the area, and disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

Link bypassed the Ordon Spring, taking a glance at the fluttering fairies around the pond of holy water as he walked by. He could still hear the pleasant humming of the Light Spirit, Ordona—whom looked like a giant goat—sometimes.

He crossed the firm, wooden bridge that led to the Faron Providence, guided and protected by the Light Spirit, Faron. That spirit looked and shaped just like the monkeys of the area, a possibility of the living creatures to be nearly sacred. That was something to ponder on a different day. It was exceptionally dark outside now, the moon beaming its bright, lulling rays onto the dark cast trees, giving them a bit of a dull shine of their autumn leaves. The darkness didn't frighten the warrior, as he was used to it, having been submerged into it several times in the past year to saving Hyrule. It was a natural feeling, and wasn't bothering him.

Ten minutes or so later, he was nearing the Faron Spring, and could faintly hear the humming again. He sat down at the foot of the spring, watching the skies, then the shallow waters music. It was satisfying and sweet to his long ears, and soothing. His feet were in the water now, comfortable, despite it was rather cold. However, it wasn't subzero cold; it was the chilling of life, that restored anyone whom were exhausted of strength to relax their bodies in the soothing small lake.

"…At peace… This is how it should be…" he paused lightly, watching the majestic balls of floating light, the fairies, flutter about. They seemed to draw his attention because they were dancing around something deep in the water. Link blinked, then narrowed his eyes at the object of where the fairies were drawing him to. He stood up, walked closer for inspection and had his hand to the pommel of his iron sword. Should it be a monster about to disrupt his peace, he would slay it mercilessly. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't a monster. It was a young woman, lying face up in the water, unconscious. Link's heart tensed up at seeing her. He didn't know why, but her presence made him feel even more at ease, as if her very existence was healing his emotionally ailing heart.

The hylian examined this woman carefully; her skin was awfully pale, but it seemed normal. Her hair was the most beautiful shade of ocean blue, that the top parts were an ocean blue and the rest flowed like a softer blue, like a gradient. She had no bangs, and some locks fell to the sides of her face, wrapped in pink beads kneaded together. She had two, pink flowers in her hair, one on the left and right respectively, matching the beads.

Her outfit was unusual; it was long, cream colored with many bracelets like chains engraved into the top part. It wrapped around her neck, leaving her shoulders bare. A purple gown mimicking the cream was underneath, and both gracefully wrapped around her slender legs. She had golden bracelets around her arms, near the shoulders, and another pair of light blue ones around her wrists and ankles. She was barefooted, and the last thing Link noticed was her ears. They were long, just like his. Could she also be a Hylian too? Her very appearance was as stunning as Midna's, and could be even prettier to boot. What was this woman doing here?

The fairies seemed to love her presence as they danced around her seemingly frail body. "…She doesn't look hurt. Just, unconscious. I can't leave her here." Link said to himself, walking closer and gently picking up the maiden in his arms. She wasn't even as heavy as he expected her to be; she was actually very light. Smiling in relief that the woman wasn't heavy, he carefully and quickly made his way back to his house, watching her body to see if she budged a move on the way there. But, she did not stir, but her breathing was slow and soft, as if she had purposefully slept at the spring. Link found that very possible, since the spring was of healing and soothing properties, it could lull anyone to deep slumber. He nearly fell asleep during his journey at times when he rested at one of the springs.

His house came into the clearing, Epona noticing her master and another approaching. Link gave her a slight nod when he was within visual range of his wonderful horse. The moon was still shining brightly over him and his guest. Its rays gave the young woman a shining glint to her hair, making it slightly sparkle dreamily. Link couldn't take her eyes off of this woman; she was breath taking and he didn't even know her yet. Still, he hoped she would wake up once inside his house safely.

-x-x-x-

"I can't believe she's gone…" A tall woman with emerald colored hair, loving purple eyes, draped in a beautiful gown of ethereal light green and white, barefooted and having long ears, spoke sadly, cradling a small, purple creature in her arms. "Ulysses… Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

A tall man with pale white skin and darker tone of said skin of his hair, gleaming pale white eyes and a cloak around his right shoulder only, floated close by this woman, a sigh escaping his lips. "Atalanta, I'm sure I did. Megaera, Flora and even Nereid looked. We also have sent Moloch to search for her. But… Weyard shows no signs of her existence." Atalanta sighed as well, a tear streaming down her face; her younger sister was missing, and the entire realm of the Jenei was in chaos because of this. Ulysses saw his older sister's tears, and easily wiped them away with his gentle hands.

"Ata-chan, please don't cry. We will find our little sister. Coatlicue is safe somewhere, I know it. She can take care of herself."

"But… Ulysses… She doesn't know how to fight. She is a healer, and does not know weapons of war. What if monsters get to her? What if Dullahan—"

"Nothing will befall our sister. Be strong, Atalanta. She may be lost, but she isn't weak. We will continue to look for her and of course, never give up. As long as we believe she is alive and well, we will keep looking. Mother Iris herself is searching for her." The mage rubbed her shoulders, smiling gently. "Coatlicue will be found. Please, don't worry." The young Wind warrior nodded slowly, taking deep breaths as she continued to pet the creature in her hands. The purple being purred but could sense the sadness in its master, and felt sympathy for her. The siblings were soon interrupted by another of their kind who walked in gracefully. This young woman looked like she was always smiling, which was true, even though the time was not a happy one.

"Ulysses, Atalanta! There you two are!" chirped the woman. She had long, flowing pink hair that was held together in two. Her bangs covered her eyebrows—which were also pink—and little bits of her hair slid down her face to cover her ears. She had large, magenta colored roses in her hair, holding her ponytails in, and had mesmerizing, soft blue eyes. She wore a green chocker and necklace, both held together with a purple flower. Her dress lacked sleeves and straps, as it wrapped around her body like a biscuit layer. It was light pink in color, and sported the elegant, frills and charm of a ballroom dress with ruffles of layers. The layer of dress underneath the pink was purple and yellow. She had on a green, thin belt of sorts, also held together with a large, magenta rose, and leaves to cape behind it. She also had green and pink colored bracelets on her arms, and her loveable smile plastered to her adorable, fair skinned face.

The two turned to face her, and both smiled warmly. "Flora." The both said in unison, acknowledging the woman's name. Flora grinned from ear to ear, stepping forward towards her siblings.

"You two, I've news to tell you. It's about Coatlicue."

Ulysses and Atalanta's friendly smiles turned into expressions of concern and worry right on the spot. They exchanged glances at each other then back to Flora, who was lightly twirling her flowery baton. "What is it, sister? What news do you bring?" the mage brother asked first, his heart filled with hope.

"Our sister Coatlicue is safe and alive." She started, giving the pair a leap of relief in their hearts. "But, she is in a different realm, and not existing here in Weyard or of the Ancients. Somehow, the once activated Apollo Lens had exhausted her, along with the Adepts. It granted her Sol and Luna—Light and Dark Psynergy—and it became a frail portal to another dimension." Flora paused, seeing the sudden change of expression in her elder siblings. She took a deep breath, hoping to not choke on this next bit of information. "Mother Iris and Father Charon have went to investigate this matter. They've taken Brother Eclipse and Sister Procne with them. Sister Cybele and Brother Azul are here. They are researching with both Lords Boreas and Judgment in the Library."

"…Just hearing her alive and safe eases me. At least, my heart can be at peace with that much." Ulysses started, trying his hardest not to fall into sorrow, "So, they went to investigate how Coatlicue fell into this mysterious portal? Is it the cause of those devil vortices?"

"No, thankfully. Those Tuaparang aren't responsible, thank goodness." Flora answered. "I can't help but think the Grave Eclipse mixing with the Apollo Lens caused a surge of abrupt energy that effected a spacial rift in our dimension and swallowed up whatever was close by…"

"…We'll never know, but we'll have to try something. Poor Coatlicue. She's all alone… out in that different world alone." Atalanta fumbled when Flora spoke those words. She closed her eyes slowly, head lowered.

"Cue… Please, dear sister, be safe…"

-x-x-x-

Link had been staring at the woman for hours in the night now, watching her sleep soundly in his bed. As he predicted, she had shown no injuries or anything; her skin and body were completely unscathed, and beautiful. He sat in his chair, hands clammy from worry and nervousness, his eyes fixated on the young lady. He could tell she had an affinity of the element of water, much like the Zoras did. Could she be a child of a Zora and Hylian? It literally seemed like it; she probably had the aura of the fish people, and her angelic appearance of the predominate species of the land.

"If I didn't know any better, she could be a goddess for all I know…" Link said softly to himself, taking a deep breath. It was getting late, he knew, and he also needed sleep. Work was in store for him tomorrow, and he would have to get up early to do the assigned chores. "I better get to sleep." He told himself, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the woman. She was enchanting, and her lips pursed together, he could imagine a beautiful tune of which she would hum and chime, lulling him in further. And her legs, they felt so tender when he touched them to lift her from the spring earlier…

_Wait… Why am I thinking these thoughts? A hero shouldn't be doing that._ He told himself, again. He mentally slapped himself out of the degrading trance, and decided to sleep downstairs on his comfortable rug. Taking some extra blankets with him, he slowly went down the ladder, laid out the blankets, and lied down. I just have to wonder where she came from. It isn't like anyone with such a regal aura like hers would have came from nowhere just to be in the bath of the Light Spirits. Link couldn't sleep. His thoughts trailed to the woman again, worried for her and because of his other feelings. The sounds of wildlife dying down outside was his ticket to being lulled by the absolute silence. He forced his eyes to close, and in the next few minutes, he was out like a light. _Perhaps… I will find out more…about her tomorrow morning… That is, if she wakes up…_

* * *

><p>I know, another crossover from me, but there weren't any for Legend of Zelda and Golden Sun. Just wanted to fill the void. Ahem. For those of you who have played Twilight Princess and Dark Dawn, this might be for you. The only spoilers would probably be for Twilight Princess, as you probably guessed. The Djinn Summons are made to be goddesses and all in the realm of the Jenei (above Weyard, much like the goddesses of Hyrule). The Djinn are their pets. Yay for imagination. Also, this is multichapter-ish, I will update this one, I promise. It's been on my mind since Dark Dawn. The summons were so awesome. Anyway, leave a review if any wish. No flames, please.<p>

Updated: 1/14/2014


	2. She Awakens

_"__Hero of Twilight__… __Welcome."_

Link opened his eyes, but instead of seeing the roof of his home, he was in the realm of the spirits. The image of a large, pearly white building with several, violet topped roofs—the Hyrule Castle—was to his right, the image of an active volcano—Death Mountain—before him, the image of waterfalls—Lake Hylia—to his left, and the image of an enchanting forest—the Sacred Grove—behind him. "What the… Why am I here?" the blond wondered. A golden wolf with a menacing ruby red eye was behind him, breathing heavily as if it had ran for hours. Link turned around, eying the beast with wonder, but also knew who this was. "Hero's Shade." He uttered softly.

The glowing wolf howled and took shape into a decomposed body of a warrior. With a heavy blade in its left and a shield held with its right, the zombie knight stood firmly, as if still a warrior of the living. "_You are wondering why you are here, are you not?_" the shade asks softly, with the Ordonian nodding as his first response. "I only have encountered you when I howled by the statues to summon you. I've learned all the Hidden Skills you had for me. We… said our farewells. But, I can tell something else is up."

"_Correct,young warrior. I do not have the direct details yet, but guard the woman whom you found. That is all I can tell you at this moment._"

"Protect her? Is she… well, of noble blood?"

"_As far as the goddesses have told me, no._" the shade then materializes into something else. In its place was a male, just a little taller than Link himself, garbed in a lime green tunic, sporting shiny blond hair, long ears, and a soft face with eyes that matched Link's. The hero was taken aback; he had not been expecting another version of himself here. "…Woah."

"_Surprised?_" said the taller hylian, the voice sounding young and graceful. "_You do look it__…_"

"Yeah. Just who are you though…? You look, just like me."

_The young man laughed slightly. "Silly boy. I am still the Hero's is my true form, from one thousand years ago. I am the Hero of Time, your ancestor._" Link, once again, was taken aback by this. His own ancestor looked like him, and he was nearly an exact, splitting image of him. Their eyes met, and Link took notice of the other hero's piercing cobalt eyes. They were filled with hope, determination, underlying courage and strength. He too held these eyes, and wondered if his own descendant would have the same shade of this blue.

"The Hero of Time. Why didn't I know that sooner?" Link sighed to himself. The apparent other Link walked up to him, sheathing his weapons and patted his descendant.

"_It's all right, son. You were the only one that I could entrust my skills with. The bloodline that howls from the beast within__… __You share this with me. But__… __there is another that also has the same blood, but that person is very yet far away._"

Link of the present nodded, "Then I suppose I will have to teach him the sacred arts?"

"_Quite. When the time comes of course. Now Link, please heed my words and protect that woman. She holds a faint quality of the goddesses, but it is yet different. Evil has come for her and will arrive at anytime. Return to the Sacred Grove and take the Blade of Evil's Bane with you. Keep your sword and shield in hand._"

"I will… Grandfather."

"…_You don't have to call me that._" The older Link lightly frowned and felt slightly embarrassed by such the name. "_I'll feel older than I already am._"

"…So you're still alive?"

"_No, child. I'm very much dead. This is the form of which I died as. But, that is not important. I will return you to your dreams._" The Hero of Time assumed his broken, zombie appearance, then into the wolf. It howled loudly, sending the Hero of Twilight out of the realm.

-x-x-x-

Rain.

It was pouring outside, as the sun was hidden from the world with the storm clouds. Link awakened to the sound of the raindrops hitting his glass window. He shivered slightly, as he got up and tried to stretch for the morning. "Such depressing weather…" he mumbled to himself as he watched the clouds cry outside. "Then again, it was bound to happen. Grandf—the Hero's Shade telling me things usually meant something in the past, and linked to the weather. Funny. But, he wants me to get the Master Sword that I'm sure of." He picked up his lantern, lit it and headed down the basement ladder of the house, climbing down carefully. It was pitch dark in here, and a chest was here to store his money he had acquired during his travels.

Down here, he hanged up all his accessory and items he obtained through the same said travels of a year ago. Many were items that the Hero of Time had left behind, others were new, or used; either way, they were all his and he used them well. He walked over to the back, seeing the emerald green garbs hanging carefully with a hanger on the wall. Smiling, he set down his lantern, and began to undress from his Ordon clothes and into the Hero's Clothes—which when the Hero's Shade had first met him, he was astonished and mumbled something about 'they modified my outfit'—comfortably. They fit perfectly, as they always did, and felt right. As soon as slipped on his gloves and gauntlets, a sudden stirring of someone awakening tickled his ears. _Oh! The woman, I almost forgot!_

Link cursed to himself as he quickly made his way back up the ladder, put the lantern out and climbed up another ladder to his bed, where the sleeping blue haired woman laid. She was moving lightly from under the blankets, her shoulders first, then the rest of her body underneath. The hylian could only stare as she slowly rose from the bed, face filled with concern. He noticed she did not open her eyes at all. He remained silent, unable to say anything at that moment, amazed by her grace. However, his low breathing wasn't as silent as his stiff body; the woman heard him, and gently smiled.

"Your heart ails for your love, young one." She said softly, turning her head in his direction. "The one you lost…is gone away." Link stood there, baffled. Her words were the truth, and yet so lovely at the same time. Carefully, she swung her legs out of the covers, her pale skin lightened up to its true color, albeit not much difference could be seen. Though, his expression changed into a sorrowful one, recalling the memory of his Midna shattering the Twilight Mirror. It felt like it happened just yesterday…

The woman felt his peculiar aura shift into that of sadness, and her sweet smile faded. "…I…I am sorry. I did not mean to cause you any grief, young one. I am sorry for peering into your heart. It was wrong of me without your permission."

"It's all right. You are…right." Link spoke up this time, pushing his confusion aside. How she did that, he'd never know. "You have done nothing wrong." There was a long pause between them, both studying the other. The woman finally nodded, after regaining her thoughts, and smiled that lovely smile again.

"Then, young one, may you grace me with your name?"

"'Grace you' with my name? Milady, I should be the one asking such the question."

"Please, Little One. Tell me your name, so that I may be indebted to you for saving my life." The woman stood up and took his hand gently as she appeared. "Please." The Hylian warrior couldn't argue back after she had pleaded. His eyes fixed themselves on her, his body wanted to tremble lightly when she had taken his hand—the left—and held onto it tightly, but it didn't. Her presence still put him at ease, like a loving mother cradling her child during the night. He liked that feeling, and embraced it into his own. With a relaxed sigh, he spoke. "I am Link of Ordon, the Hero of this land, Hyrule. Milady, may you grace me with your name?" Link went down to one knee, as he spoke the last line, in a knightly fashion.

The ocean-haired woman smiled wider, almost as if she wanted to giggle, but couldn't. "Link. Your name is a good one. I will remember it well. I am Coatlicue, the goddess bearing the Water of Life." She replied. A new sensation built up in Link and he knew it all too well. He had become infatuated with her gentleness, but it was only the start. He had to brush the feeling away, for it was wrong of him to love this woman. She was a goddess after all. "Coatlicue…" he repeated breathlessly, loving the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. The same could be said about her and his name. Coatlicue admired the name of her rescuer, and even admired the man himself. He had such unfathomable courage, boldness, strength and determination in his heart, in his aura and within his mind. Despite all the struggles and situations he had been thrown into, Coatlicue could easily feel he had overcome them all to succeed. No wonder he was called a hero; he had the qualifications of one, and deserved it.

"Link." She called to him softly, getting his attention. "You are… going somewhere, correct? May I come with you?" The hylian hero glanced at her, then to outside the nearby window. It was still raining outside, and she wasn't exactly wearing the appropriate wear for outdoors nor for the weather. Before he got a word in, she spoke up again. "Don't worry about the rain. It's all right."

"I apologize, but I don't think so. Wait here." The blond haired hylian quickly backtracked down into his basement and searched through his crates until he found what he was looking for; a long, brown cloak and sandals he used to wear when he was younger, around the age of twelve. _I hope she doesn't mind. I just don't want the rough surface of the ground to hurt her feet. And, it's pouring outside. I don't know if goddesses get ill, but I rather not chance that._ Satisfied with his find, he made his way back to Coatlicue, who waited patiently, still smiling warmly. She sensed his returning presence and faced his direction. "Hello, Little One."

Link instinctively answered to the unusual nickname she had called him. "Hello goddess Coatlicue. I—" he noticed her sigh and frown, and paused himself. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes. Please, Little One. You do not have to address me as 'goddess'. The title is hardly worth it. As my rescuer, you can simply call me 'Coatlicue' or just Cue, as my siblings address me as. I do not mind; treat me as if I were a friend of yours."

"I-I'm afraid I must object…"

"Please, Little One. Link…"

That pleading word and her voice got to him yet again. He sighed softly in defeat. "All right, you win, Coatlicue. But, can you call me just 'Link' then?" He laughed lightly as she nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I have brought you a cloak to cover your head and body from the rain, and sandals to protect your feet from the harsh ground." The water goddess smiled, taking the sandals first, slipping them on and wrapping the cloak around her body, tucking her long hair in and the hood behind her head. "Thank you very much, Little—oops! I mean Link."

"You're very welcome. Now then, shall we be off?"

"Yes. I will follow your guiding steps, Sir Link."

The hylian hero sighed when she gave him yet another title that he didn't deserve either. But, he didn't mind it this time, as her harmonious voice clung to him like a clawshot onto a metal rail. After strapping his Hylian Shield and the second crafted Ordon Sword, he led her outside his house, deciding to carry her on his back when he climbed down the ladder from said house, and dropped down. Link noticed Epona was gone, and her hoof prints led into the village. Ilia must have taken her to the stables with the goats, thought Link as he still decided to carry Coatlicue. She didn't object at all, only smiled.

"We have a bit of ways to get to the destination, Coatlicue. Are you sure you still want to come?" Link asked.

"I am fine with going with you, Link. I don't mind." Was her simple response.

Without much to objection, the hero headed out to the familiar path of which he knew; out of the Ordon Providence and into the Faron Providence once again. The rain poured down on them, but it was unusually softer than what it appeared to be, and it was quite refreshing. Even though she kept her eyes shut, Coatlicue could sense the lovely presence of the spring of Ordon and the enormous amounts of light power bestowed upon it from this world's goddesses. She also recognized the energy of the fairies, albeit not the same ones she had met before, but they were of the same line. The fresh smell of the forest area was charming and inviting for her, these relatively new sensations were surprising at every turn.

She could only imagine if her siblings saw how beautiful this world was…

-x-x-x-

"What? Azul, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very positive, Ulysses. Mother Iris and Father Charon have even approved of this themselves. We must send an Adept to the Apollo Lens. It will only activate to them, the mortals." The large blue snake-like dragon spoke, his ruby red eyes focusing on the mage with seriousness. Ulysses sighed heavily; the thought of putting yet more Adepts in the way of their personal problems was becoming like a burden to him. The fact this particular issue didn't involve them made him feel rather selfish. He didn't want the humans to get involved. "Azul, please. There has to be some other way."

"I'm afraid not. The one whom sent Coatlicue to that other world was a human of this land. So, therefore, a human must be the one to claim her back."

"This… This is outrageous!" The white-haired mage slammed his fist onto a pearly white table rather hard. His eyes were closed, but he was burning deeply with rage he didn't even know he managed to stir. "We can't let the humans get involved. We will only endanger them!"

"But, Ulysses!" Flora interjected, "We have to save Coatlicue! We just can't let her stay there all alone and everything! She needs us! If we have the means of getting her back, we should use those resources. Besides, the Adepts have been through several dangers and have overcame each obstacle that stood in their way. They'll be all right!" Ulysses turned his attention to the flower girl, frowning at her reply. He still didn't approve of using descendants of the Jenei to assist them, let alone the Warriors of Vale. They had lives to live, and children to raise. Not only that, those demonic vortices that plagued the world of Weyard needed to be solved, and only the mortals could do that. The Grave Eclipse was one thing, but saving a goddess of the Jenei was another thing.

"Flora. I… I just can't put them in danger. They—"

"Are determined to do the job, no matter what." Azul butted in rather rudely, eying the fire-water mage. "Besides, I went through Coatlicue's apparent diary. She has been in love with one of the mortals for a very long time."

"…you invaded her personal property?" asked the pink haired goddess.

"Yes, I did. It was for research of where she could have gone to, and it actually made sense." The blue dragon coughed a few times to correct his scraggly voice before speaking again. "The Apollo Lens had nothing to do with her disappearance as we had originally thought. In fact, her love for the mortal caused her to descend down into their world to find him again, after the whole Grave Eclipse occurred and was purged from the land. What I could gather was that she was going to this 'Lookout Cabin' somewhere in the Goma region…and that was all she had mentioned."

"…Oh no. She has fallen for a mortal? Who is it?" Another voice interrupted the conversation. Azul, Ulysses and Flora turned their heads to the newcomer; it was a young, elven like woman with beautiful silver-white hair, round, brown eyes, soft skin and wore a long green dress. She had on red lipstick and brown, antler-like horns from her head. She slowly walked into the room, her expression read with worry. "Who is the human Cue has fallen for?"

"Cybele, I don't know. This human apparently came in contact with Light and Dark Psynergy as well, and from reading her diary, he may live at this Lookout Cabin place." Azul answered.

"Don't fret, my sister," Ulysses started, grabbing the earth goddess' attention, "She isn't with that human at all. She's…elsewhere. And, I'm sure he isn't the cause of her abrupt disappearance, or we would have known." Cybele frowned, her arms crossed carefully as it unintentionally pumped her chest over her arms. She didn't want to believe that Coatlicue, her sister, would have just up and disappeared like so. It had to be the work of a man; he must have seduced her into coming with him so that he could have her all to himself.

"I don't think I want to believe that. She must have been seduced to liking this human so much. And he took her from us. It's as simple as that." She responded rather irritably. "There's no way she could have just vanished like that. A man must have her and keeping her hidden from us. We'll find the culprit. Who is the Adept that came in contact with Sol and Luna?"

"Cybele, you can't be serious. We cannot blame a human for this—"

"Just tell me, Azul. I just want to know."

The azure dragon sighed, and called upon his powers to summon one of his pet Djinni. The Venus Djinni squeaked happily and planted the large tome in front of its master before leaving quietly. Azul snapped his claws—somehow—and the pages immediately turned, stopping at a particular page. This, more or less, intrigued the dragon deity himself. "Interesting." He muttered, catching the ears of the sibling entities nearby. "I can barely believe this."

"Who? What?" All the siblings asked in unison.

"…Two Warriors of Vale's child, an heir. His name is Matthew." Answered the elder dragon deity. All gasps echoed throughout the room, confused, worried, and stunned. "And before you ask, yes, it is the same Matthew whom we had helped when he touched our Summon Plates."

"_Him_? He could be the one that Coatlicue loves! We should summon him here at once!"

"Hold on, Cybele. We don't know that for sure, so don't jump to conclusions." Flora said, hoping to defend the Earth Adept for now. "For all we know, he's just the boy who helped end the Grave Eclipse and was exposed to both Sol and Luna." The earth goddess just sighed in frustration. Azul closed his book and snapped it away like magic, smiling lightly.

"Actually, bringing the boy here would do us some good. He's a suspect, and matches the description of Coatlicue's diary. He currently lives in this Lookout Cabin with his father and friends. Call it coincidence. We should bring him here at once. I'm sure Mother Iris wouldn't mind…"

"Great. Since he's of my descent, I will summon him here myself." Cybele smiled in triumph, and left for the Evocation Hall. Flora and Ulysses sighed as they followed their sister, and the elder azure dragon deity behind them all the way.

-x-x-x-

"Coatlicue, we're here." Link let the water deity down from his back gently. They were at Northern Faron Woods, were the forest dungeon was located, and where that annoying Trill bird was at. Coatlicue gaped her adorable mouth open, inhaling the scent of the fresh trees and their bark. "Ah, Link. It smells so beautiful. It almost feels like Weyard."

"Weyard?"

"Yes. It is very much like your Hyrule. It is a different world."

Link stared at her, curious. _I didn't think she would be from__…__another world._ He thought quietly to himself, careful to not feel the thought too much lest she would see them from his heart. Coatlicue had been reading his heart along the way from Ordon, and it was quite the weird experience,

"_Her voice is enchanting, isn't it?_" spoke the Hero's Shade's echoing voice from within Link's mind. "_The way she speaks to your heart sweetly. It shows her true power. She can really soothe the ailing heart._" Link nodded, agreeing with his mentor, smiling to himself. Coatlicue's very being captured him in a divine remedy, and his heart didn't feel as heavy with sadness as it used to be.

"Link. The Sacred Grove is…beyond these trees, is it not?" Coatlicue wondered, turning to him, her serene smile still upon her face.

"Yes it is. And, it's very hard to reach by foot."

"Hm… I wonder how we'll get over there?"

"I've an idea—" Link stopped talking and edged closer to Coatlicue on instinct. His ears and senses twitched, itched at him that something was approaching close, and it smelled like danger. He brandished his blade and held his shield, eyes scanning around for everything. "Coatlicue… Stay close to me. Something is coming and I will protect you." The water goddess nodded and stepped closer to her hero, curious to this presence and why it was coming. They both scanned their surrounding area, feeling the dark auras nearing them, but nothing coming their way. Link's beastly instincts kicked in; he heard an arrow being launched at them!

"Move!" He urgently grabbed her hand, forcing the healing deity with him to the right, the fire arrow whizzing past them at sharpened speed. "Show yourselves!" he yelled darkly, nearly startling Coatlicue. However, she wasn't afraid of her rescuer; she trusted him and his abrupt behavior was due to him being protective of her. Many dark cackles of monsters approached them from all angles; tall, demon men—six of them—garbed in dark, pitch black armor wielding large, matching swords and shields came from behind them, out of the Forest Temple. A set of axe-tail Lizalfos—ten of them—roared and came from the direction the two had just walked. This startled Link; he had never been in such a quarreling situation before, let alone surrounded by this many enemies.

"Hand over the girl, and we'll let you live!" shouted one of the Darknuts, an unusual one wearing a dark colored cape. "We hate to see innocent blood shed." Link's grip on Coatlicue's hand tightened, as did hers with his, and he stood his ground, narrowing his beastly cobalt eyes hatefully at the group of enemies. One of the Lizalfos—with a skull on its face—hissed when it noticed the green clad hylian's actions. "Ssssstupid human! Relinquisssh the girl to ussss!"

"No." Link replied darkly yet again. "Ganondorf is finished, so should all of you heathens. Why are you here?!"

"We're the onessss asssking the quesssstionsss around here, brat!" bellowed the Skull face lizard. The cape wearing Darknut stepped forward, making Link and Coatlicue take a step back.

"We know Lord Ganondorf was defeated by you, Hero of Light and Twilight. But, we have a new master now. He gave us purpose, a reason to live, and now he has tasked us to retrieve the maiden you have. Now, don't give us trouble and hand her over nice and easy. I swear on my sword my men won't attack you as—"

"Forget it. You're not laying a hand on her. I won't allow it." Link snapped back angrily, earning hated gasps and death glares from the group. "Get the hell out of this forest. Your kind aren't welcome here."

"Insolent peasssant! Kill him!" the Skull face Lizalfos ordered his unit, which the other nine charged head on for Link, blades in hand.

"Fool! Don't do it! You'll hurt the girl!" the Darknut roared, but the leader lizard ignored him. He was seething in anger, and wouldn't be calmed until the elven hero was slain. Link lightly pushed Coatlicue back towards an alcove-like tree nearby, shielding three attacks frontal, dodging two more from the right, two from above and from the left. The lizard warriors snarled as two at a time lunged at him, drilling their swords downward. Link easily evaded the X-attack the frontal lizards performed, managing to cut at their tails, whipping off their axe-like tails from their bodies. Angered and pained by this, both lizards raged, thrusting their blades forward like rapiers, only to be blocked by the metallic Hylian Shield.

With a battle roar, Link slashed the lizards, cutting deep, vertical wounds on the lizards at once, sending them down, paling and bleeding to their deaths. The other seven growled furiously at the sight of their fallen friends and all charged at Link together. The hylian did his best to avoid them, but two of the lizards lodged their blades deep in his thighs, pulling out quickly to hear his delicious howls of pain, and his blood spill out upon the ground. Link nearly stumbled forward, which he did to avoid a vertical slash that was aimed to lop of his head.

Three of the seven reptilian fiends grunted in victory when they drilled their blades into Link's back, stabbing his arms and watched the man's blood poison the dirt below. Link cringed, but still kept strong. He wanted to fight back, but there were too many; each other lizards piled close to him, each taking blows of their own to knock the man silly. Link held up his shield defiantly, each attack numbing his right arm painfully. He stole a glance at Coatlicue, even though her eyes were still closed, he noticed her face was contorted with absolute worry and concern. The hylian couldn't let her down.

_Coatlicue__… __I said I would protect you, and that's what I intend to do!_ Link pushed back the seven lizards with incredible strength, quickly decapitating two of them. The other five backed up, infuriated by this man's persistent will to live and protect. He whipped out his Hero's Bow, loaded a bomb arrow at the same time and fired five at a time, each arrow aimed at one of the Lizalfos. They all roared as the explosives erupted upon them, shredding their bodies to bloody pieces, exposing their maimed organs onto the ground. Link was grateful Coatlicue didn't open her eyes; she probably would have been disgusted by the sight of the mess.

"Wh-what? He defeated my entire unit!" The Skull face Lizalfos bellowed, hissing in utter frustration. The cape-wearing Darknut sighed heavily.

"This was what I was trying to warn you about, idiot!" he lectured haughtily. "Now stand aside as I handle this, worm!"

Link was gaping for air in exhaustion but his bloodied hand gripped his weapon and shield tightly, intent to keep protecting the water goddess. His feral eyes locked onto the six Darknuts nearby, and he snarled yet again, letting his inner beast strengthen him. "Any of you get close, you'll wind up like those fools." The Hylian warned darkly, his teeth baring light fangs in his anger. "This is your final warning. Get out of here, or I'll kill you all. You will not harm nor even think about touching Coatlicue." The leader Darknut growled lowly at the young man's defiant words.

"Boy, you know it's futile. So, give up." The dark-clad demon spoke loudly, making Coatlicue cringe. The leader Lizalfos snarled hatefully at his dark-armored cohort, wondering why he was just using words to convince the fool rather than attack head on. He had the men, the talent and the ability to wipe the Hero off the face of the earth, and here he was babbling away! Link chuckled inwardly, getting into his usual battle stance. "The only way you'd ever get to her is if you kill me a thousand times or more." His taunt seemed to work as the demonic armored man was now snarling in irritation as well.

"You're a defiant one, you are! I'll have no choice but to have your head!" He pointed his longsword at Link, directing his unit of five. "Attack him! And don't harm the girl!" The other darknuts obeyed, lunging forward at Link at incredible speed the hylian could barely keep up with. There were five to one, and the five had on hard armor that would be near impossible to detach with his regular Ordon Sword. This was worse than the Cave of Ordeals! _I have to protect her, no matter what. My mentor is depending on me to. I won't__… __I cannot let them down!_

_No__… __Link__… __Little One!_ Coatlicue was lightly sobbing, watching mentally as her hero was being ganged upon, fighting for her sake, for her safety. She wanted to help him, but she hadn't that much experience in combat—she was always the one using her powers to heal and restore the injured, battered and wounded to life. Her abilities were graced upon her at creation, and didn't include killing the enemy. _I can't let him fight alone. I__… __I have to help him in some way!_ She then noticed his Hero's Bow lying on the ground where he had been before stepping up to face the five dark-armored demons. She recognized it's minimal holy attributes, and had a feeling it could work. He still had his quiver, but it didn't matter. She didn't need actual arrows when she could make them using her strong Psynergy of Wind.

"I know. I can use this." She quickly snatched the weapon off the ground and stood up proudly. She carefully climbed to higher ground via the ledge to the large tree stump and pulled back the bow string. She may not know about weapon handling, but she had seen the heirs of the Warriors of Vale do this as well as her elder sister, Atalanta, do something of similar. Coatlicue herself wasn't a bad sharp shooter and she would prove herself worthy of it. She charged up a surge of her Wind Psynergy and fired three arrows at once, striking and stunning three of the five darknuts, allowing Link to effectively dodge and hack at them at their distraction. She smiled when she hit them, right on target.

"The wench is attacking us!" one of the darknut warriors bellowed angrily.

"We'll handle the boy, you two go after the girl and knock her out!" another roared. They agreed and two of the injured darknuts leapt ahead and landed near Coatlicue! "NO!" Link raged, spin attacking the other three near him and immediately jumped after the two close to the goddess.

"Stupid wench!" one shouted and tried to backhand her. Coatlicue had sensed him and dodged to the left. Unfortunately, she reared right into the other darknut who grabbed her wrists tight. The first one sneered and successfully backhanded her this time, causing her to drop the Hero's Bow at the same time. "You should have given yourself up! Take this!" he punched the water deity in her stomach, earning a pained cry from her. The second darknut released his hold of her and allowed her to fall to the ground weakly. Coatlicue shuddered helplessly, holding onto her stomach instinctively, trying to coax her power into the injury. The darknuts laughed at her, but were instantly silenced the moment they started. Their heads were lopped off, clanking onto the ground as they had worn heavy helmets. Their lifeless, headless bodies were tipping over and Link did the favor by kicking them off the ledge.

The bodies were gushing out the red, poisonous liquid out like a pounding waterfall from the necks, causing the wildlife near to run away in fear of the smell.

"Bastard!" roared the other darknuts angrily. Link turned to them and roared loudly, his human body allowed the inner beast to take command. He tossed aside his shield and sword, giving into his body's desire and allowed the transformation. His body bent forward, bones cracking and melding into a different location. His hands grew furry, the nails sharpened then merged into a paw. His legs did the same; his feet tore out from the brown boots, nails sharpened and furry. His entire body was shredding the proud Hero's Clothes that he was bare, growing fur faster than the speed of light. A long, curly bone protruded from his back spinal, wagging side to side, the flesh coating it, then skin and black-ish green fur coated it. Lastly, his head snapped into the shape of muzzle, the fur growing around it and his human nose replaced with that of a dog's. Upon his left paw, there was a shackle, but it had broken off, due to the beasts' large size. He was enormous, bigger than he usually was; all that remained of his human form were his fierce, innocent cobalt eyes that were now feral, and the blue earrings that he wore in his elven ears were now on the beast's.

Link roared and ear shattering roar, causing the even fearless Darknuts to cower. However, they weren't going to allow size to impend them. "Get him!" the rest of the three darknuts bellowed, lunging forward. The leader Darknut gaped in fear. "No, fools! Stop!" he ordered, but he was much too late. Wolf Link snarled, reared his body and pounced one of the darknuts, mauling him in place with just one paw. The other two Darknuts tried to slash at him from the sides, and succeeded. The hylian beast howled in anger, nabbing one of the darknuts in his mouth and snapped it shut, crunching the metallic armor and body in one bite. He spat the dead, discombobulated body and blood out, not liking the taste of fresh blood and organs on his taste buds. Plus, the armor was salty and disgusting. The last darknut trembled slightly, taking out his assassin like sword and charged for the beast, battle cry and all.

Wolf Link laughed sarcastically as a wolf could and easily swatted the pest away like a fly, and the fool was over the ledge of the trees, falling into the abyss below. The feral blue eyes were now dead set on the two leftover leaders, snarling, and his fur standing up as provoked. The two gawking leaders of the dark growled lowly in disappointment. But, they had to save their own hides. "We're not finished yet! You may have won this time, but you won't be seeing the last of us, boy!" the Darknut warned venomously, he and Skull face Lizalfos vanished. Link spat yet again, hissing lowly. The dark aura faded away, and the sound of Coatlicue's soft moaning snapped the hylian wolf back into reality.

_Coatlicue!_ He rushed to her side, willing his body to transform out of his relatively large beast form. "Coatlicue! Are you all right?" He gently lifted her up into his arms, checking her carefully as possible.

"I am fine… Link." She said, smiling warmly. "I've healed my injuries… And I need to heal yours."

"I'll be all right, Coatlicue. I'm glad you're okay." Link sighed in relief and hugged her tightly—but softly as to not hurt her womanly body. The water goddess placed her hands onto Link's shoulders, summoning her large, flower-shaped stone vase from nowhere, the holy, healing waters pouring out of it and onto his wounded body. The hylian felt warm, pleased and refreshed when the calming, balm of water touched his body. It felt like a warm, fresh teardrop of someone's caring eyes with healing properties. For some reason, tears were gentle to touch and hard to grasp. He breathed deeply, taking in the water of life that healed his ailments. His wounds had closed up and vigor restored into him like if he had used three fairies at once.

"Coatlicue… That was wonderful. Thank you so much."

"My Little One… Link. You are welcome. Thank you, for saving me. I… I only wanted to help you by using your bow, but you got hurt because of my carelessness. I apologize." Link brushed into her hair affectionately, and smiled.

"You did help me, Coatlicue. Your sniper skills distracted them for me to evade their attacks. We won together. I should be thanking you for saving my life. I wouldn't have made it out alive."

The water goddess smiled herself, petting Link's face. But there was just something wrong with him, and she patted down onto Link's lap. The hylian took notice of her touch, and his cheeks turned rosy red color. "Uhh…"

"Oh, Little One… Oops! That would sound degrading, wouldn't it? I'm sorry, Link. About your clothes…"

"…That's all right, Coatlicue, heh-heh." Link sighed heavily, feeling rather embarrassed.

The Hero's Shade stood afar, face palmed, having changed into his Hero of Time alter ego. "_At least I can replace the clothes this time with my own edition. Heh. So, it was worth it. But his wolf form was merged together with another being. Something called… Moloch. That thing is pretty cute and huge. I didn't think anything from her world could coalesce with others. I guess I should find out more about this._"

* * *

><p>Updated: 115/2014


	3. Answers Await

Evocation Hall.

This building settled to the West Wing of the Jenei Realm, a large pearly white Parthenon-like structure. Inside the hall, a long, silver crafted hollow table shaped like a "U" was sitting in the center. Four, enormous sized, transparent crystals—the Four Divine Crystals—hovered around the summoning grounds, intricate designs of the Glyphs decorated upon the sacred plates. Several floating chairs sat outside the table, and many of them were occupied with seven the Jenei deities and one stood near the summoning plates.

"Ahem." A knighted deity with many weapons at his side—Judgment—gathered the attention of his fellow entities. "I've summoned us here to this quick meeting to discuss the reason of the missing sister Coatlicue. We've searched the world below, Weyard, and haven't had a clue until now." The knight paced around, the curious eyes following him. "First, we've believed the cause of the healing goddess' disappearance was the clashing of the Grave Eclipse, Luna, and the Apollo Lens, Sol. It was noted that Coatlicue was in the midst of such energies that she herself has gained the powers of both. However, there was another clue unearthed by Lord Azul, the Sea Dragon." Judgment turned to the aforementioned azure reptile who nodded. "Lord Azul, if you would share that information, please."

"Of course, Lord Judgment. Thank you." The others followed their gazes upon the elder dragon. "Now then, before I start. Lady Iris, thank you for allowing us to have this meeting." The beautiful entity smiled and nodded appreciatively at Azul, who continued on. "Everyone, thank you for coming to this meeting. As Lord Judgment has said, there is a bit of information that all should know about the little miss Coatlicue's disappearance. It is true that she was there at the brunt of the energies, Sol and Luna, had clashed to cleanse the Grave Eclipse from Weyard. But, that has nothing to do with it."

"How can you be so sure, Lord Azul?" the voice of the demanding question came from Neptune, the sea deity. He is usually of his large, whale form, but he has assumed his humanoid appearance; long, azure hair, crystal blue eyes, and a dark navy cloak layering over his left shoulder. The tone of his skin color was light blue, and he always carried his trident scepter, much like his daughter, Nereid, did. All eyes went from Neptune to Azul, all curious of his answer.

"Lord Neptune, I am very sure. Your youngest daughter, Coatlicue left behind a diary of sorts, you can say. In it, her last entry said this exactly: 'Today is the celebration of the end of the Eclipse. The love of my life, he is leaving for home, and he has invited me to visit him. He lives at the Lookout Cabin in the Goma region. I love the young man so much, ever since he was born. I've always adored his aura and his smile, when he shows it to me. When he summons me to aid him, he never turns away from me, and I smile my best. I want to confess my love to him today. I am so glad I was invited.'" Azul paused as he turned a page, ignoring all the shocked gasps and stun _aaah_'s and _oooh_'s in the process. He glanced up to Neptune, who seemed to be containing his unshakeable rage, and continued to read the water deity's diary.

"There is more, everyone. Listen. 'The boy I am in love with has a strange mix of Sol and Luna in him, and it's something we have in common. Of course, he is an Earth Adept by true nature, but the mixing of these new energies has empowered him to greater heights. I wish to help him with this should the need arise. I will leave early in the morning so that I shall not disturb the peace between my family. I am sure they will understand that I want to follow my path, even if it means losing my immortality. Diary, thank you for being here for me over these millennia of years; I will cherish every moment. I know father has disallowed me to, but I want to show my love my eyes. He has asked before, but I had to refuse because of the strict order of my father, Neptune. But now, I will leave and love the man I have chosen to be the one for me.'" The sea dragon closed the diary, and several chatters were scattering across the room between each other. Another water goddess that sat next to Neptune, who had the most beautiful blonde hair tied in a bun, having sweet, cherry-pink colored eyes, soft, fair skin, garbed in a dark blue sleeveless tunic gown, which wrapped around her neck and exposed much of her skin, turned to the azure colored man, a hint of worry in her eyes.

"…Father… Please don't think this as a show of denial of Coatlicue."

"Nereid. That is exactly what I think this is!" Neptune said angrily, slamming his fist onto the table, drawing attention from the other deities. "She has broken two of our laws of this realm!"

"Father…"

"What rules would that be, Lord Neptune?" Atalanta asked, curious. The blue man glared in the Wind warrior's direction, whom had her purple eyes narrowed at him. Neptune stuffed a sarcastic chuckle before answering. "Atalanta, you should know by now what rules I mean. If you would like a refresher, then allow me to reiterate them; the first rule she has broken, is leaving the realm of the Jenei without the Lady Iris' permission or without being summoned first; the second one, the most dreadful of them all, is falling in love with a mortal. And, this mortal is a human no less!"

Atalanta continued staring at the once-whale deity. "Well, I understand the first one being broken. But how is falling in love with a mortal have anything to do with why you're so upset? Are you jealous of her falling in love with this boy? Or, are you being overprotective of Coatlicue?"

"Woman, you have no right to eavesdrop into our family business." Neptune stated flatly, and rudely to add.

"Coatlicue is my sister as she is to Nereid. I have more than the reason to be involved!" she shot back furiously. "Coatlicue may be my 'half' sister, but we are still related! How dare you say such a thing, Neptune!"

"Once again, this is OUR family problem, Atalanta. Us of the water deities' issue that we alone must solve. You should know your place, woman, and stay out!"

This more or less infuriated the wind warrior, but she could not attack the male entity here, not with Lady Iris watching. Speaking of said goddess, the sun entity had been absorbing the entire conversation like a mediator, and had her eyes closed as well. She was in deep thought. Ulysses shot up from his seat, his pale white eyes fixated on the older water elemental whale-man. "Lord Neptune, I must object to your words. Lady Atalanta is the also the older sister of Coatlicue, and we are all concerned for her safety. We must all work together to find the problem and reassure a plan."

"Mage, sit down. This has nothing to do with you, either." Neptune replied back sharply, making Ulysses flinch a bit.

"But sir, I implore you to at least—"

"Ulysses, it is NOT your problem, either, even if you are of the water clan."

"I am in your ring of troubles as well. You cannot disapprove of me just because I am not in the midst of your immediate family ring!"

"That's right, Lord Neptune!" piped in Flora, who also stood from her seat. "We're all in this together! Coatlicue is apart of our large family. We all miss her and love her dearly. That is what drives us together, and we have prevailed over such trivial things with such. We should be learning from those Adepts on how to trust and bond as great friends than being hated enemies towards one another!"

"Feh! Those 'Adepts' teaching us how to cooperate? We're the ones who bestowed their powers unto them! It should be the other way around!"

"But it isn't, is it, Lord Neptune? Those humans have found a way to think for themselves and to utilize their powers. We should be thankful the ones higher up created them! We have learned so much when they released us from those stone tablet prisons ages ago, so don't be saying—"

"Enough with those putrid Adepts already! They are meek, feeble specimens that are just many steps below us!" roared Neptune, who earned glares from Flora and even her oldest daughter, Nereid. She wasn't in love with the humans yet, but she adored them as well, and found them as quite the strange creatures ever made.

"_ENOUGH_!" Charon, the deity of death and darkness bellowed, silencing the rambling. "You all are acting so childish with these remarks. This is a meeting to discuss how to return young Coatlicue back, not about how the rules were broken or who she loves." He turned to Azul and nodded to him to continue. "Lord Azul, if you will."

"Thank you, Master Charon." The sea dragon thanked his superior, and then _ahem_ed to correct his voice and to shuffle his thoughts. "There seems to be a clue regarding to what Coatlicue wrote however, Master. It does involve the one she loves." Upon hearing this, Cybele stood up from her seat, gaining the eyes of everyone's attention. "If I may speak, sir."

"Yes Cybele, what is on your mind that assists into the situation?" Charon asked.

"The human mortal that she loves, we believe it is the son of two Warriors of Vale. His name is Matthew, the very same one we had assisted in destroying the Grave Eclipse."

"Really now? That's an interesting to know." The dark entity replied sternly. "So, what do you propose we do about him? Were you thinking of bringing the boy here as a possible suspect?"

"Yes, milord. That is what I—and the others—have thought would be the best plan of action." Azul answered, careful of his words. "If you and the Lady agree to this first, of course. The child may fill in missing voids that we don't know and could even help us further. He may have answers to our questions, and the only way to know them is if we bring him here." Charon stared at the dragon, pondering very slowly and thoughtfully. He didn't like bringing mortals up into the realm, let alone humans. It would be wrong to involve the young Earth Adept into their issues, but then again, he could be the love interest of Coatlicue. It was worth a try. "Hmm. Very well, I will permit it this once. However, if the boy shows nothing of signs he has dealt with Coatlicue as far as the relationship claim, you will be punished, Azul. Is that acceptable?"

"…Yes milord."

"Good. Now then, between myself and Lord Judgment, Flora, Cybele, Ramses, Azul, and Crystallux can summon the boy here. Use the Divine Crystals."

The appointed deities nodded. "Yes sir."

Both of the dragons, Crystallux and Azul, as well as Ramses, assumed their humanoid forms and walked over to the behemoth diamonds along with Judgment, Flora and Cybele. Two to each crystal, they touched them, empowering the holy crafts their endless energy to summon the desired creature to the Evocation Hall. The entire place was filled with Venus Psynergy and the crystals charged up the enormous amount of power and began to zap the center of the summoning plates. It carried on for another minute, filling the gapless void with a young male's body.

When the summoning was finished, and their desired human was in place, the deities released their hold on the diamonds, causing said crafts to burst into pieces, only to be reformed again in place, and continue to hover, colorless. The boy had spiky blond hair, was drenched in coldness and apparently nude, as such any summoning does to humans. The baring of nothing upon their bodies symbolized a trait of sacredness. "He is here." Judgment announced, taking a step back. Nereid, Atalanta, their friend, Megaera, and Ulysses quickly made their way over to see. Charon and the others remained where they were seated.

"Matthew. Awaken, child." Azul spoke to the teenaged boy. He shifted lightly, opening his pale blue eyes and gazed up. He wasn't in his room sleeping anymore, but in a strange, pearly white building, staring up into the enormous titan deities he used to summon into harsh battles! He tensed up, fearful of what was to come next. Was he dead? No, this felt very real, but it just didn't seem like it!

"Wh-where…?" he started, beginning to pale and unaware of his apparent nudity.

"You are in the realm of the Jenei, Matthew. We have summoned you here." Ramses answered his broken question before he could finish. The Earth Adept turned his eyes to look at the Egyptian entity to his left, and followed his turning head to each of them around. Some were smiling, others were frowning, and some were blankly staring at him, peculiar of his strong aura. He was unquestionably nervous from all the eyes. "If I'm here, then that means I'm dead, right?" the boy asked, hoping he was wrong.

"You're not dead, child. Otherwise your soul would have been mine." Charon said from the background, causing the teen to shudder from recognizing the death deity's words, as well as confirming he was still alive. "O…Okay, well at least I'm not dead. But, why am I here?"

"Matthew… We have some questions to ask of you. We feel you may have the answers to them." Azul answered, catching the youth's attention quickly. Him? Having answers the powerful deities needed? This was news to his small ears.

"Yes, Azul—"

"Address him as 'Lord Azul', human." Neptune said darkly. The sea dragon simply shook his head and sighed.

"It's all right, Matthew. Address me as you like."

"Okay."

"Now then, Matthew. My first question is: do you know who Coatlicue is?"

"Of course I do. She's the goddess bearing the water of life. And, she's my close friend out of all of you, no offense." He smiled gingerly upon saying the name of the woman. "She really cares about me, and I care a lot about her. She said she would tell me something at the celebration of the end of the Eclipse. …But she didn't show up, even after I invited her to come. I got worried and I went to look for her." This urged Neptune to stand up from his seat and whirl his way to the young human Adept, who was frightened by the whale-man's sudden appearance.

"So it was true! You are the one who she loves! The one she wants to give up her immortality to be with!" Matthew was taken aback by all the man's words he was shouting. The Adept backed away, worried he angered Neptune. "Wh-what? She… loves me?"

"Don't play us for fools, boy! You know good and well she does! You sick, vile worm!" The Adept frowned at the insult. "You were summoning her down on purpose, just to seduce my daughter into your arms! And, then you would defile her purity and steal her power for your own self!" Matthew's mouth gaped open at these unreal insults and claims, he didn't even know where they were coming from. But, he knew deep down he wouldn't ever do that to somebody he cherished! All these accusations; they were outlandish to his ears!

"I would _never_ do that to Coatlicue, ever!" Matthew argued back, his once peaceful aura now radiating anger and hurt, emphasizing the 'never' part sharply. "I am not that kind of person who would even consider doing those things to ANY woman. I was raised by good parents and they taught me well. One of the important things they taught me was to respect women, even if they are rude."

"Hah! You think I would fall for such words of lies? I know exactly how you lowlife mortals' minds work!"

"Then how do you know how mine works? Care to explain?" the Adept spat back icily, knowing he was in the right.

Absolute silence and shocked gasps filled the entire hall. Matthew glared up at his accuser, fists clenched in anger, eyes filled with unfathomable rage and determination. Even if Neptune was a deity, the boy would not sit back and allow him to accuse him for things he had never done, let alone ever thought about. He wouldn't allow him to abuse his good name, either. He could understand the parental instincts, but this was far beyond the fatherly concerns. "I love Coatlicue. I would never dream of hurting her in such vile ways. I… I find that as such an insult! I won't let you badmouth me like this!"

"Hold your tongue, worm! Or I'll silence it for you!"

"No! You listen to me!" Matthew shot back, allowing his feelings to take control of him. "If you were a true parent, you would accept your child's feelings! If she wants to love someone, let her! Don't assume men are taking advantage of her beauty and powers! I understand that being a father is a difficult task, I know, because my own father had troubles with me. But you know what? He did something that you didn't do for Cue—he let me explore the world on my own! He put me on a journey to retrieve a Roc Feather. During that time, the events of the Eclipse happened. It taught me to trust my friends and myself, and to never turn your back on them as well as the enemy. I found out what the world was like thanks to my father! You should let the strings go and let her do what she wants!" The others were taken aback now, never having heard such power from a human's voice, and the building of his compassionate aura when he spoke of Coatlicue. His eyes were changed into the ones of golden, raw energy and his hair was flashing brightly; a sign of the Light Psynergy he was infused with activating.

"Matthew, calm down." Flora spoke up, having noticed this first. The Earth Adept closed his eyes shut, took in deep breaths into his nostrils, exhaled deeply, and ceasing his energy rise. Once his power calmed down, he opened his eyes up again, them returning to the shade of blue again.

"…I'm sorry. I allowed my emotions to control me."

"That is quite all right, Matthew. You were speaking the truth…" Azul slowly spoke out each word, still quite astonished at the youth's countering at Neptune. Said deity growled in rage and had left the scene, stepping out of the Evocation Hall. Tiamat followed him out, concerned for the whale-man's self conscience. The others quietly acknowledged their fellow comrade's leave and focused their attention on the Adept. "…Anyhow, Matthew, I've another question: Did you know Coatlicue was exposed to the Sol and Luna energies as well?"

The boy nodded smoothly. "Yes, I did. She told me when she came in contact with my dreams. I was shocked at first, but then I knew it was possible."

"I see. Now, the next question and this one might… hurt. Do you know… Coatlicue is missing?"

As Azul had predicted, Matthew's heart sank low upon hearing this. "She… She's missing? But, where could have she gone?"

"Out of this world." Nereid answered, and the Adept froze at hearing her words. "As in, she's not even in Weyard anymore."

"B-but how—?"

"We are unsure how ourselves. The only clues we have is that the clash of Sol and Luna at the Apollo Lens from the Eclipse caused a spacial rift in dimension and sucked her in. We do know she is safe, thanks to the confirmation of Lord Boreas' connection with the water clan." Ulysses replied. "…We believe an Adept sent her through the portal—"

"Alex! He probably did it!"

"We can't assume this Alex did it, Matthew."

"But, he himself tried to take the Golden Sun all for himself. The Wise One had stopped his ambitions early on though, but if he was capable of doing such manipulation of the Proxians and everyone just for his personal, greedy gains, then… then… it's possible he could have done that."

"…Then we will investigate that." Azul added, "It's what we can do before we make a move." Matthew sighed heavily, his eyes closed and his heart filled with immediate worry. "I'm sorry we cannot go any further than that, Matthew, but—"

"It's… all right." The youth said somberly. "But, you all can feel it in my heart that I want to help with this too. I'm not going to sit by idly and do nothing."

"And, that's exactly what I was expecting." The other deities, and Matthew, recognized the voice of the owner and stared in the direction in whence it came. Nereid and Flora stepped away as the sun goddess, Iris, had walked over towards the young Adept, kneeling down so that her head was in level of his body's height. Matthew breathed in awe at Iris' magnificent appearance; he still couldn't get used to her divine presence, and her being this close made him want to melt in sheer embarrassment.

"Iris? Ma'am? Y-you have…?"

"Young Matthew. I can tell your love and compassion for Coatlicue is very strong. In fact, I could feel the energy's intensity from where I was sitting at." She smiled lovingly, and the Earth Adept returned it warmly. "Charon and I were just discussing this… We will send you to the world where Coatlicue is being held." Atalanta, Nereid, Megaera, Ulysses and the other deities gaped in shock from hearing this.

"M-milady Iris? You two knew how this whole time?" The fire-water mage exclaimed.

Iris nodded in response, earning tearful stares and warm smiles of joy from the others. Matthew's heart leapt in joy as well; hearing his love was well and safe comforted and urged him to go the next level. "When can I go?"

Iris touched Matthew's body; it began to glow, covering him fully, and then faded slowly after a moment. He was adorned in his usual wear and the earth-light based 'key', the Sol Blade strapped to his back. He was shocked a little, but took this as a sign. "You may leave now, Matthew. I will allow Flora to accompany you in your journey. Charon, prepare the void Psynergy." The death deity nodded, and rose from his seat.

"Very well, Lady Iris."

* * *

><p>"All right, Link I finished mending your outfit together." Coatlicue said as she handed the hylian his undergarments and Hero's Clothes. "They were easy to mend after hearing the instructions once." Link accepted his clothing, slipping them on, and now perplexed by what she meant.<p>

"Coatlicue, what do you mean you heard them?" he asked, still quite baffled by her claim, but had to admit to believing her though. She didn't seem one for lies. "Someone told me in my head. His voice was very nice, and it sounded almost like yours. I nearly thought it was you directing me the whole time, but it wasn't. Isn't that strange?" The now green clad man laughed inwardly, knowing full well whose voice she had heard. Just telling her without possibly freaking her out was the only part he was afraid of. But, she had to know some way or another; perhaps after they obtained the Master Sword.

"Really now? That's interesting, Coatlicue."

"Yes indeed. It got me startled for a moment, but it felt so soothing to my ears." She stood up to her feet, her serene smile still upon her graceful features. "But, Link. You… have a beast form? I did not know that."

"Yes, I do. But, to be honest, I didn't think I would be able to transform into it anymore."

"Anymore? You mean you used to be able to assume that beastly form once?"

Link nodded. "Yes, many times. The first time, I was exposed to a darkness that was entwined with the world of light, Hyrule. It was the Twilight, light and darkness, the shadows of Hyrule. The second time was being cursed by the false king of the Twilight. I was able to overcome it by seeking out the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword." Coatlicue absorbed the new information like a sponge, nodding for Link to continue his small tale. "The sword was crafted by the Sages that guard—well used to guard—the Twilight Mirror. The blade itself is infused with the three goddesses holy power, and can slay any evil and darkness that comes in contact with it."

"Ah, such a weapon to be made by the hands of talented people!" The water goddess exclaimed lightly, "The world of Weyard, we have such a sword similar to your world's Master Sword. It is the Key of Souls, which unlocks sacred doors throughout Hyrule to give its chosen wielder access to our summoning. Does your Master Sword choose its master as well?"

"Yes it does. I am the one able to use the blade. It shines brightly when I am near it, and it gives me added power, courage and strength. With it, nothing is impossible."

"This blade, we are searching for it, are we not?" Link blinked, but smiled warmly. She had read his heart yet again.

"Correct. In order to protect you, the blade is needed. Plus…" He paused, and glanced down at the shattered Ordon Sword, sighing. "My old sword is beyond repair, and I do need a close quarters weapon on me. It would be wise to retrieve it…"

"I see. Then, let us go and get it. By the way, Link… Do you know your beast form is…different? I can sense something within it that makes me remember… Ah—never mind me. Sorry for…"

"Hm?"

"Ah, nothing."

"It had to be something, since you were starting it. Tell me, I won't laugh or anything."

The water goddess shuddered a little, pondering on how she would relay the message to her hero. Her face was contorted with deep thought, and her ears twitched lightly. Link thought this was pretty cute, and completely forgot she was capable of reading his heart. Fortunately for him, she didn't pick up on his feelings and was still concentrating on her own thoughts. After a few moments later, she perked up, her serene smile plastered to her face.

"Ah Little One—I mean Link! Your form reminded me of my pet, Moloch!" Coatlicue chirped, rather happily. "I mean, he is very big like that, and it almost seemed like he had merged with you somehow!"

"_She caught on fast._" The Hero's Shade's voice echoed into Link's mind again, and he mentally nodded in approval. The hylian hero patted Coatlicue's shoulder gently, grinning from ear to ear. "Link? Are you…not surprised or terrified?" she asked, wondering. Naturally, this kind of thing would creep out anyone, but she nearly forgot that her hero wasn't just any 'one' out there; he was a chosen hero by his world's goddesses. She could tell, just by the large amount of pure energy dwelling within him.

"I knew, Coatlicue." He started, taking in a low breath as he went on. "Moloch. He's a large, furry white mountainous beast with long, dog like ears, large, black eyes, fangs, and red, bat-like wings as well as a long, fluffy padded tail that can breathe ice breath?" His remarkable description of her long-time pet and friend earned him a first time giggle from the goddess. Oh, how lovely it was to hear it! "Y-yes! That is exactly him. You knew all along?"

"Quite. He told me he had arrived an hour just when you did into this world. He doesn't know how he got here, but he assumed you were around and tracked your scent down. After that, well, when he saw you get hurt by the Darknuts, he was seething in rage, but he couldn't physically attack. He lacked a whole body." Link paused a moment to recollect his memory of earlier. During the pause, Coatlicue's cheery smile had shifted to a worried frown, so he decided to fill her in. "He lacked a body, due to the large amount of… Psynergy he lost from being warped to Hyrule. So, he saw my inner beast and I agreed to allow him to merge. It was at that time I had used the Ordon Sword to forcefully lop off those idiots' heads and then Moloch used my body to transform to kill the rest. He says he is glad to see you safe and sound, and… as long as I'm protecting you, he won't bite."

Coatlicue's warm, cheerful smile returned as she heard the last bit of information. "Ah, that is Moloch for sure. I'm relieved to see and hear he is still loveable and always at my side. Moloch, thank you for helping Link."

"… … …He says 'Of course, Milady. Anything for you, I will give. Even my own life.' He is extremely loyal, isn't he?"

"Indeed he is. I treasure his friendship and loyalty. I will never abandon him. My friend, I am sorry for causing you worry. I did not mean to vanish from Weyard. Can you ever forgive me?"

"…Hold on. I will allow him to use my body to speak with you. I know you have a lot of catching up to do, and the Master Sword can wait."

"No no, if we must obtain the holy sword, then please don't waste any time on my needs. I will feel comfortable of you telling me his answer. We can catch up after you have the sword, so that you can protect me. Is that acceptable, Link and Moloch?"

The hero of Twilight stayed still a moment with his eyes closed; his aura switching from light to a deep blue hue, a notable sign that the ice beast was taking control. When his eyes reopened, they were a dark, happy shade of black. "Milady, I am glad you are safe. I will always forgive you; I know it wasn't your doing to disappear like so. As for the holy blade and the catching up part, yes I accept. Your words are true, and I respect them. Please, we cannot dawdle any longer. I feel that more trouble will come for you if we stay here any longer." Coatlicue nodded, understanding. Before Moloch released his hold on the young man's body, she petted under his ears—Link's body's ears—and cooed him with a soothing voice.

"Very well, Moloch. Thank you again, my friend. Please, aid Link and lend him your power."

"As you command, milady." With that, the aura of Moloch seeped itself back into dormancy of the hylian's body, allowing the light aura to refill and reignite. Link opened his eyes and they were his usual charming cobalt color. "You two did some catching up, I assume?"

"It was not much, but he did accept. Let us go to the Sacred Grove, Link."

"Right. And, one more thing before we do."

"Yes?"

Link placed his Hero's Bow into Coatlicue's hands, grinning warmly. "I think you'll be better off using this. You need something to protect yourself with. I will always be with you, but this is just for precaution and I—"

"Thank you Link. I will definitely use your bow as a weapon of combat for my self protection. I will cherish it gratefully." She held onto the bow with ease and gentleness, tearing off a few strands of her cloak and her hair to make-shift a strap. She tied it around her shoulder and smiled. "There, that should hold it on my back." Baffled for words, Link merely nodded, and allowed the transformation of his beast form, aided by the ice deity, Moloch.

The hylian beast nudged for the young woman to get upon his back; he lied down as low as possible for her to climb on. Coatlicue did so, and held on tightly to his fur, the soft rain still continued to drop down from the skies. "I'm ready, Link, Moloch. Lead the way." With that said, Link leapt off the ledge of the tree stump, onto the ledge of another tree, skipping past a smaller one, since it wouldn't hold his weight. The large, somehow swinging lodges of sharp axes were up next, as well as the windy bridges. _I don't have time for this…_ Link thought, sighing inwardly. Moloch just laughed at this thought, heavily agreeing on skipping the obstacles with a simple leap to the next ledge, which they did so. A small stone with a hollow center was at the base of the cave nearby, and it piqued the young woman's interest. She could faintly hear a humming tune chime from it.

"That music is so beautiful… Like a wolf is howling the sweet music." She said, earning a cheeky grin of sorts from the hylian hero mentally. "Anyway… I believe the Sacred Grove is ahead." She easily slid off Link's back, onto the ground next to the whistling stone. Link changes form, happy that his Hero's Clothes didn't tear this time. He held out his hand to Coatlicue, and she took it gently and they walked into the cave-like entrance into the spirited forest.

* * *

><p>Wow, what a chapter. I know it doesn't have action. There had to be some explanation and all. Anyway, yay, Matthew has made an appearance! Leave a review and such if ya'll want.<p> 


	4. Arrival of the Weyard Hero

The pair entered the lulling embrace of the Sacred Grove, being enchanted by the tall, ethereal appearing trees. Coatlicue was captivated by its hypnotizing aura, and felt very comfortable standing amongst the forest. The entire place seemed to harmonize in a lullaby of memory, the music being sound waves of healing. Nearby, there was another stone carving with instructions of sorts engraved on it; the hylian knew exactly what it was, and knew who would appear should he howl the notes carved onto the stone. "Link… I can hear enchanting music… It sounds so beautiful." Coatlicue said softly, taking a deep breath after being mesmerized by the lulling chime. Link smiled warmly, watching the young woman's ears twitch when the wind breezed by, catching her gentle ocean hair in it.

"Can you, now? This forest is quite soothing, just like the Springs."

"Ah, really? Then, that must explain why I do feel at ease here. Nothing negative can be felt."

"And, nothing evil can enter here."

"I see. The forest lives up to its name. I'm glad we can travel in peace now, together."

"Of course. Let's go now. The path to the Master Sword isn't too far from here—" Link paused, hearing the wind and a familiar tune echo into his ears. Coatlicue also heard this, turning her head in several directions, wondering where the wind instrument player was at. The hylian looked up, his keen sense of hearing and sight enhanced by the inner beast followed the musical wind pipe player easily as it traversed the trees. It stopped on a particular one above them, giggling like a child. "Hello Skull Kid." Link greeted the new presence, smiling.

"Ah, the Hero's descendant. It has been some time, hasn't it? Ehehe!" squeaked the mischievous puppet-like child. "I can tell the only reason you are here is to retrieve the sleeping Master Sword?"

"Quite. Can you guide me there again, old friend?"

"Hee-hee-hee! Sure thing! Follow the sound of my instrument as usual~!" Skull Kid chirped, disappearing in a whirlwind of small leaves. However, in the faint distance, one could hear the playing of the familiar tune, and tunnels being opened up in the process. Link, still holding onto her hand, leading her as they followed Skull Kid, glanced down to Coatlicue, who had smiled, feeling relieved to find assistance in their search. "Skull Kid is a nice one, isn't he?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, at times though. The last three times I came here during my journey a year back, he would send his minions at me. They weren't hard to beat, but there were an endless amount of them. If you beat one set, you would have to hurry up and find the right path to Skull Kid's playing or they'd come back and surround you. It was… his little game back then." Explained Link as carefully and detailed as he could remember.

"I see… I wonder why he isn't doing the same now?"

"It's probably because you're here, Coatlicue."

"How does my presence influence him to not jester with his usual tactics?"

"Possibly because you are a deity yourself, and he's showing respect."

"…W-well…" She paused, not knowing what else to say to this response. The more she pondered on it, the troubling it became, so she decided to bench the thought and stay silent. During their stroll through the grove, Link pointed out a few, beautifully serene waterfalls which Coatlicue herself felt, noticed and loved. They echoed mystically, and she, being a water deity, was attuned to such nature of the flow of water. The element of water came in many variations, ranging from disastrous to peaceful; to the hylian warrior, she was as sweet as a gentle, running stream.

They bypassed many walkways, climbing up tree stumps to navigate through the grove, and following Skull Kid's music and his creepy giggles of 'eee-hee-hee!'. Soon, a vast clearing with many shrubs, boulders, grass and dirt alike, and a broken pillar could be seen below. Above this clearing, the warm sun was shining through the leaves of the tallest oak trees that clung together like necklace chains, covering the clearing.

"Hee-hee-hee! We're here!" Skull Kid chirped, having ceased playing his instrument, turning to his visitors and smiling creepily. "The temple of old is just ahead. This is as far as I can go."

"Thank you, Skull Kid."

"Hee-hee! No problem!" He jumped up, disappearing in his whirlwind of leaves. "Eee-hee-hee! Bye!"

"He is a strange one, that Skull Kid. But, I am glad he helped us."

"Same. Well, it's a long way down." Link hoisted Coatlicue on his back. "Hang on. It's going to be dozy." The ocean-haired deity wrapped her arms around Link's chest, holding on as told. He began to climb down the tangling vines that spiraled down to the lower level. Unbeknown to the hero, Coatlicue was reading his mind using her Wind Psynergy, mainly to communicate privately with Moloch.

_Moloch?_

**_Yes, Milady Coatlicue? You're using your Psynergy of Mind Read, aren't you?_**

_Yes, I am. I… I wanted to ask you something before, but I was afraid of Link being knocked unconscious from it all._

**_I see. Well, ask whatever you wish, and I will answer to the best of my ability._**

_Moloch. Do you know if… Matthew is all right? I mean, I vanished before I could get to the party. I'm very sure he is worried about me… And it grieves me to no end that he is._

There was a brief pause before the ice creature replied to his master. **_The last time I have seen the Earth Adept, he was filled with mirth. He was excited to be with milady's presence, and had wished to expose a deep secret to you. However, when you did not show, he became very worried and concerned… That is when I left his home in search of you, only to find that you were not in the realm of the Jenei either…_** Moloch paused a moment, sighing deeply. **_The entire family has been thrown into chaos because of your sudden disappearance, milady. It would be…wise to try and find a way back._**

_…I see… Oh Matthew. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave… I just hope he is all right. Oh, Matthew. My Matthew…_ "Matthew…"

Link's ears twitched at Coatlicue's sudden tears drawing down onto his back, and her stuttering of a name. What could have gone wrong? Did he go down too fast? Was the trip down scary? He paled at any thought that would have caused harm to the young maiden emotionally. "Coatlicue? What's the matter? Did I… do something?" He asked, his feet touching the lower ground at that moment.

"Hm?" the water goddess perked up slowly from her trailing thoughts, not noticing she was shedding tears of sadness. When she felt Link's concerned and worried aura, she felt her face warm with salty drops of water and immediately wiped them away. "Little One—I mean, Link. Please don't trouble yourself with me…"

"…Don't say that, Coatlicue. You are my concern. If something is troubling you for some reason, then you can tell me what's on your mind and all. I won't laugh at you." He carefully allowed her down, turning to face her, his hands gently on her shoulders. "Coatlicue… Tell me. I'm getting worried." She faced him—her eyes still closed, but he didn't mind, as she wasn't allowed to open them to mortals, he was told—and more tears were flooding down her cute features.

"L-Link. I'm so sorry to cause you so much trouble. And, it hasn't even been a day."

"That's all right, Coatlicue. Wherever danger is, if evil lurks around that's where I'm destined to go and cleanse it. Such as my ancestor before me."

"But, not just that. I never told you… my ongoing relationship… with another man."

Link blinked his eyes, his mind perplexed, and he felt he heard that wrong. But, no, she admitted she was in love with someone else. As much as hearing that from her pained his heart again, he didn't let her go just yet. He still had a duty, and was called to fulfill it. Having relationship breakups and other issues weren't apart of the task; they would come and go through it. Even though he was the hero, and the heroes usually get the girl, he felt like he was driving them away. He just wondered how the Hero of Time managed to settle down until his time was up.

"Did you…get separated from him?" Link asked, still concerned, allowing the pain to slide past him quickly. He didn't want to trouble her with his problems.

"Yes and no. I… was invited by my love to his home for a celebration. But as I made my way there, something evil had swallowed my entire being up. My powers were slowly diminishing, fading from my very existence… I felt so lonely and scared. I called out to my love… but he would not come. I feared that I would never see him again." She trembled on her words, and so was her body on its nervous act. "…His name is Matthew. He is very much like you… a warrior of heroic descent, chosen by the Key of Souls—the blade of earth and light—to wield it. And, it was him who saved Weyard with the help of his many friends. I… admit I haven't told him that I love him yet… I was going to at the celebration. We just deeply cared about each other so much. I feel he feels the same way about me… But now… it just… I don't know how to get back."

Coatlicue was now sobbing her eyes out, her cheeks flushing in a light shade of red. "The miasma that absorbed me into this world took majority of my powers. I cannot return to my homeland. I miss him… and seeing your aura for the first time, Link. It made me feel he was with me the whole time. You and him… feel so alike. I'm sorry… I got so attached to you, not realizing this. I made a terrible mistake. Will you ever forgive me?"

Link was silent, and embraced Coatlicue deep into his arms. Her sobbing face buried into his chest, her thin hands collapsed together, slowly making their way around his waist. His eyes were gentle and easy going shade of cobalt. Seeing her in such emotion, and now… It was eating at his heart. "Coatlicue…" He breathed her name, his hand brushing into strands of her hair, hoping to soothe and calm her. "…To be separated by the one you love… is a terrible feeling. I understand how you are feeling." He paused, taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Matthew… I'm sure he is worried about you, and is looking for you. If you say he and I are similar, then he will most definitely find a way to Hyrule and come for you."

She tilted her head up, feeling his aura change again. It was still contorted with worry, but it was also warm, reassuring, and captivatingly mystique. The water nymph's tears were smoothly wiped away by the hylian's tender touch of his fingers. "I… am sorry for exposing such emotion… It is unlike me to."

"You don't need to apologize. Coatlicue, I'll find a way for you to return to your world. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Lady Iris. Are you sure it was a good idea to send the human and Flora off?" A beastly deity, who had a lion's head, furry of golden locks of the man, fierce golden eyes, and had the boy of a man and lower body of a goat, approached and spoke to the sun goddess, perplexed by the event that occurred thirty minutes ago. Iris turned to the lion-man, and simply smiled easily.<p>

"Yes. I know they will do well, Zagan. It is amazing that such worlds could exist in another realm… We might be able to find the resources to assist us in destroying the Tuaparang, and those vortices." The magenta-haired woman replied, her eyes gazing into the sun itself. "We must investigate who sent Coatlicue into that other world, Zagan. For what we know, it was either the clash of energies at the Apollo Lens or another source when she left."

The feline chimera sighed heavily, but simply nodded in agreement. He couldn't argue with the sun nymph, and he if he did, he would lose horribly. Iris slowly turned her head, smiling tenderly at the earth-fire lion, and a hand on his shoulder. "They will prevail, Zagan. I am keeping watch on them."

"Lady Iris!" A hurried voice of Haures rushed into the Evocation Hall, the humanized deity quickly made his way to the aforesaid sun naiad. "It… It's—!" Iris turned around, staring at Haures, wondering why he was out of breath and what the excitement was all about. Of course, she already knew, but to hear it directly from one of her subordinates was pleasure to her ears. "Flora and Matthew have successfully crossed the dimensions. But, there is something else that is bothersome…"

"Oh? And what's this?"

"Lord Boreas had picked up information concerning the new world Coatlicue is, and has noted that monsters have been after the young goddess. Ordered by whom, we do not know yet."

"I see…" Iris replies slowly. The details brought to her were minutiae to her ears, but nonetheless, still of value. She thought of Coatlicue's pusillanimous act should she get into a fight. As such, the young goddess didn't know of combat, nor was she allowed to get anywhere close to weapons. Despite her own worries, Iris kept on a straight face, roving around the Hall until something popped up.

"…Milady?"

"Haures. Tell Lord Boreas to continue searching this new land. I need…more information about those monsters. We need to let Matthew and Flora know immediately." With a low bow and a "Yes, Milady", Haures left the hall quickly. It was empty yet again, only for Iris' presence lingering there. Something in the report seemed scanty, and it wasn't fully prepared or ready. Her mind straggled to and fro from several ideas and assumptions, proofs that she would need and when to address them. However, for now, she would have to place her trust in the young Earth Adept and her subject.

* * *

><p>Link and Coatlicue had arrived at the ruins of the Temple of Time, located behind the Sacred Grove. Despite its horrible state, the goddess felt it was beautiful regardless. Behind them was the entrance to the holy temple itself and in front of them laid the blade in its sacred pedestal, waiting. The Hero of Time used this same weapon, as did other Links of their time, to slay evil. Just standing the mere distance away from its holiness felt comforting. Link held Coatlicue's hand, and slowly, they walked into the crumbling shrine of the light infused sword's welcoming embrace.<p>

"…This is the Master Sword, isn't it?" the water-bearing deity asked softly. Link nodded and released her hand. He trotted over to the blade's pommel, his hands touching it gently. Light radiated from the articraft, accepting its returned master's embrace. Link wrapped his hands around the hilt, and slowly, but surely, removed the holy blade from its resting place. Moloch's eyes sparkled in delight, and Coatlicue gasped, having felt the immense power the blade wielded just by being released. It felt warm, sweet and reassuring, something she feels when near Link. Was it the power of the blade?

"It shines so beautifully." Coatlicue said, noticing Link sheathed the sword as he walked towards her again.

"Yes. And, strangely enough, it is not raining anymore." He looked up, noticing the rain had long since stopped, and the sun was breaking through. It was passed noontime and heading back for the time being seemed like the right idea for now. The Hero of Time nodded in approval until he got word of the goddesses. "We should head back. We might be able to find some sort of clue of how we can get you back to your world on the way home." He suggested. Coatlicue nodded, smiling brightly. Hand in hand, the pair quietly left the ruins of the temple, and retraced their steps through the Sacred Grove.

Sitting in a tree in a fair distance, was the Skull Kid. He giggled mischievously as he always did, watching the pair leave the enchanting forest by its entrance. "Eee-hee-hee! They're cute together!" he chirped, beginning to play his wind instrument once more as a sign he was pleased. The Master Sword was comfortable with its master as always, and Skull Kid's playing signaled it was leaving the sacred grounds.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set, and in the midst of Hryule field, Matthew and Flora were walking. The Earth Adept noticed that the rose maiden had shrunk to around his size, albeit she was shorter than he. If he didn't know any better, he would have mistook her as a beautiful, young girl that was of a noble class. Technically, she was. "This place is so pretty!" Flora cheered happily, examining the ground full of greens and flowers that blossomed everywhere. "The air is wonderful and… wow Matthew, look!"<p>

She pointed to something bright and pretty, rushing over to it. Matthew followed her, hoping she would stop running off like that. They were notified that monsters came about in these lands as well, and wandering by your lonesome wasn't a good idea. "Flora, what is it?" he asked, approaching the woman. She giggled lightly, and turned around, facing him with her palms open and a glowing bug that looked like a butterfly was fluttering about, shining brilliantly. His eyes fixed on the bug taking in such a beauty of this world. It was simply marvelous to look upon.

"Isn't it beautiful? I wish there were creatures like this in Weyard!" Flora exclaimed giddily, allowing the creature to flutter away.

"Yeah." Matthew breathed, watching the butterfly whimsically fly off into the distance. "Anyway… we should find some place to stay. The sun's about to set and camping out would be homicidal."

"Even though I love to camp out!"

"…Have you ever camped out before?"

"Erm… no. Hee-hee!"

Matthew face palmed, but kept his cool in front of the flower goddess. His eyes scanned the area, hoping to find some sort of building, and his hopes were raised when he saw a large, castle in the looming distance, as well as a bridge that led into a nearby town. He found that as a good sign. "I see something. We can probably find an inn in that town place over there. Come on, Flora." The Earth Adept urged the nature woman who easily followed behind him. The trek there wasn't so bad, and the singing birds chirping nearby made the walk there pleasant and peaceful. To them, it didn't feel as if monsters plagued this land.

In about ten minutes passing, the duo found themselves walking on the bridge towards the large, wooden gates. They were open as well, almost as if inviting them to waltz right in. "They're very adamant about letting people in." Flora noted, and Matthew just nodded his head in agreement. Once inside, they were met by a short line of people with their wallets in hand, and two rock-people happily serving them with bottled water. That was…awkward, they admitted to themselves. Ignoring that scene, Matthew asked a nearby guardsman for directions of an inn anywhere. The guard appointed them in the right direction of where the inn was located, and they followed.

The stars began twinkling in the sky by the time they came across the double doors that was the inn's. "Whew. We made it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm tired. How about you, Matthew?"

"Yeah. I'm a tad exhausted. And, it's not the walking that did it. Possibly the whole… dimension traveling that got to me."

"Yeah, same here. It felt like all my Psynergy was eaten up. I'm sure with some rest, we'll be good as new. Let's go in!"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. We'll continue our search for Coatlicue tomorrow." Matthew opened the doors, letting Flora in first because of his gentleman side nagging him to let her in, and followed behind, closing the door. The inn keeper smiled at the two, coming to his front desk after arranging a few things on the tables. "Welcome to Castle Town Inn." The brown-haired and bearded man said warmly. "How can I help you two?"

"Yes, we'd like to buy two rooms, please." Matthew replied, taking out his own wallet full of gold.

"Ah yes. One room for you both? It's twenty rupees a piece."

"Rupees?" Now this, he was confused about, but he assumed it was this world's currency. And, it was something he didn't have. He glanced to Flora, who was smiling. She dug into her dress and pulled out two purple, glowing gems that were shaped like diamonds. The man gaped a little, but accepted the payment. That was easy. "Thank you. Here are your keys." The innkeeper gave them each a key for the upstairs rooms. Flora gave Matthew his room's key and they headed up the stairs to the second floor.

"Well then, Lady Flora. Have a good night. Don't be ashamed to wake me in the middle of the night if you need anything." Matthew said, having stopped at his door. Flora's door was a little ways from his, only a room away, and she nodded. "I will. You have a good night yourself, Matthew. And, thank you for… agreeing to find Coatlicue."

"It's no trouble. I'm worried about her too. She is my friend. I know we'll find her soon."

Flora smiled warmly before unlocking the door, going in, and closing it as she came. Matthew took this cue to enter his rented room as well. After closing the door, he sighed deeply and walked over to the window. He opened it, allowing the fresh air of outside to breeze through his spiky hair and whimsically flow throughout the room. He stared out into the land outside, gazing as he was met with the gleaming starlight and now, the waking moon approaching. "…Coatlicue…" He held out his hand, allowing the wind to take his voice calmly.

Back at Link's house, Coatlicue had fallen asleep next to Link, who was on the bottom floor, with his comfortable rug, in his Ordon clothes yet again. The blankets made of chamois were comfortable as well as the rug itself, and the slumbering pair were warm. A gentle breeze slowly pressed its way into the window of the house, which woke up Coatlicue. She sat up slowly, having taken notice of the breeze that swept inside somehow. Calmly, she stood up, and made her way up the ladders of Link's house, approaching the slightly opened window. She spread them open wider, and glanced out, seeing as much as her closed eyes could.

Then, the gentle wind grasped her ears softly, mumbling her name sweetly in the voice she knew so well. The water-bearing goddess fell into silent tears, as she gracefully held out her hand to the wind, and softly whispered, "…Matthew…"

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe not much action as I thought. I apologize, but wow. Still no reviews? Does this story really suck that badly? I promise action in the next chapter, though. I was listening to soft music and it made me revise some of the story a little.<p> 


	5. The Search

I deeply apologize to everyone who has been reading the story and waiting for me to update. Didn't have a computer to really use, and life got in the way. Anyway, enough about me.

Vuxxa; thanks for the review! I really appreciate the first review! Yeah, it is the first of its kind (the crossover). Thanks again!

Celestia's Paladin; you changed your username since the time I saw your review, but hey thanks! GS and LoZ are one of my favorite game series as well. I'm glad we have this in common. I'll have to find those other GS summon stories, though. I like using them as actual characters.

Rev-On V.50; thank you! I'm glad this cheered you up (when you posted that review) Hah, yeah the GS Summons are really detailed in DD, so that gave inspiration for this.

Thank you three again! I hope it doesn't take me this long to update this again.

* * *

><p>The early rising of the morning sun in Hyrule awakened the life of the continent, brilliant and golden, a fire that could warm anyone if they gazed upon its beauty. With the white, puffy clouds in the sky alongside it as it rose, the world felt like nothing terrible would befall. This same sun shone through the opened window of the Earth Adept in his rented room. It's golden rays echoed with his spiky locks, giving them a shine identical to a reflection of a mirror. Matthew opened his eyes immediately as the light hit them, reminding himself that it was time to wake up and continue their search for Coatlicue. The warrior wiped the sleep from his eyes when he sat up from the plush bed and its pillow. Taking the covers off, he swung his legs out in near half a hurry, finding his equipment and clothes he peeled off the night before resting in the spot he had left them.<p>

While the teen was in a definite rush to get out of this town, he was surely taking a long time to fit his clothes on, namely his jacket and pants. His mind focused on last night; he was sure he felt Coatlicue's aura. It was just faint, and her voice signaled him. She had called to him, about a few minutes after he called to her. "…I know she's here. I'm more than certain—"

"Matthew! Are you awake yet?" came the peppy voice of Flora from outside his room. Matthew snapped out of his trance, his pale blue eyes staring at the closed door that separated him and the nature deity. "Yes, I am. Just getting ready." He told her, fixing his belt around his waist, then grabbed his boots. The blond stumbled hurriedly as he hopped around trying to get his right boot on while trying to walk to the door, grabbing his sword at the same time. "Ungh. C-coming now." He grunted, now switching feet and boot to put on.

Flora blinked as she stared at the door, hearing various grunting noises of what appeared to be struggling or difficulty with something. "Um, Matthew? Are you okay? Do you need help with something?"

"No, I'm okay. Just fixing my—AH!" a crash was heard from the inside! The pink-haired woman's eyes widened like dinner plates, gasping and cupping her hands to her mouth.

"Matt?"

"Don't worry about me!" he groaned out. "Just…!" He didn't finish as he made more grunting noises of frustration. Flora waited worriedly, listening to him on the outside and staring at the door. "Are you sure you don't need my help…?"

As she asked that, the door swung up to reveal a very hasty Matthew. He smiled nervously, but also had a serious expression after that. "I'm ready." He said in reassurance to Flora's query. "We should leave here as soon as we can. I felt Cue's aura last night, and heard her voice. She responded to me, so I know she's here in this world for sure." Matthew added, almost in a hushed whisper. Flora gasped again, this time in delight, as she hugged Matthew so tight after his news and squealed.

"Oh, Matthew! I was so worried all night long, I almost didn't sleep! This cheered me up so much! Oh my gosh!" the pinkette rambled, releasing the now blushing Matthew. He had been hugged by many a woman in his life; Karis, his mother, Jenna, Sveta, Himi, other, various women that thanked him for saving them. But, for some reason, he didn't really blush so much to them, but at the moment Flora did, his emotions racked up to a hundred percent and his face burned red like his mother's Psynergy. He didn't know why that happened…

"Yeah." Matthew replied, having a dumbfounded expression plastered to his face along with the unintentional reddening.

"That's great news! Okay, let's go! You can lead us to Cue using what you felt yesterday."

The bubbly woman urged the teen to go down the stairs, by dragging him by his hand, skipping down three steps at a time. Flora was excited with the news of her sister, and she just couldn't wait to find her. Matthew eventually brushed his embarrassing blushing away as the giddy goddess dragged him along. He almost tripped over a few stairs in his clumsiness of walking, well rushing, down the steps. Flora hurriedly thanked the innkeeper as she bypassed him, being a blur of pink when she exited through the door. The brunet merely stared in the direction she had went, but smiled. "Ah, young ones." He said absentmindedly, returning to his duties.

The castle town was yet to fully awake, so there weren't many people out. Most were just shop keepers setting up their stands and merchandise for the rather busy day to come. Flora and Matthew passed them all in their hurry—or rather Flora's hurry with a dragging Matthew behind her—as they rushed through the town's passageways. Their feet hit the pavement of the ground, pounding with each step taken, like a stampede. Once they weren't so much in view, Flora finally stopped, Matthew looking at her curiously.

"Matt!" she began, letting his hand go, "I think this is quiet enough for you to concentrate your Psynergy to find Cue's. Apparently, mine still feels like it hasn't fully returned yet. This world is sort of restricting me." She admitted, her gorgeous colored eyes glancing to him in hope. "I can tell yours restored last night; it's literally blooming, no pun intended, of course!"

The teenager Adept rubbed his head, his face in a mix of being unsure and certainty. "You say it's there, but I honestly can't feel it's there, Flora. But, I'll try for Cue." He replied, closing his eyes like this morning, taking in a deep breath, exhaling as slowly. Matthew's body began to invigorate a charismatic golden aura, a mixture of dark and light intertwining with it; Luna and Sol respectively. To anyone else, it would look like Matthew was just standing there with his eyes closed. The energy left the teen, and whimsically danced as a ray of it beamed upward. Flora looked up to see it, then watched as it headed southeast direction.

…That means Coatlicue is in the southeast.

"Matthew. It pinpointed for us. It worked." She told him in a whisper.

* * *

><p>In Ordon, as the morning had came, the village folk, Link included, had gotten down to doing their usual chores. However, today the Hero of Twilight was tasked to take a carriage load of fresh pumpkins, carrots, and eggs to the rebuilding Kakariko Village. The hylian garbed himself in his usual Ordonian attire, but kept the Master Sword with him. Enemies still lurked about in Hyrule, and now with Coatlicue with him, especially. Someone was trying to take her or worse, kill her, and the former-wolf wouldn't have it. Just as he helped Midna, he too would help Coatlicue.<p>

The village was granted a horse carriage a few days before the water goddess appeared from the castle by the Queen's command, or rather, demand. Link and the Queen of Hyrule were good friends ever since the incident a year ago. Hmm, that was it! "Cue, I'll be right back." The hylian told the ocean-haired woman as he quickly climbed up to his house and entered. Coatlicue seemingly had a questionable expression cutely upon her features, though she waited patiently as ever, standing beside Epona, his trusted steed. No more than three minutes passed and the hero was back outside, now adorned in his Hero Clothes attire, and with all his equipment to boot. Huh?

"Link…? You're…wearing something different." Cue said, having taken notice despite she wasn't looking physically.

"Yes, it's the Hero's Clothes again. There's actually someone who can help us find a way to get you back to your homeland, Cue." He said as he fastened and snapped the carriage and Epona's reigns together. The water goddess tilted her head like an innocent child to his statement.

"Really? That's wonderful! Who are they?"

"Her name is Zelda." Link replied, "She's the queen of this land. One of the most resourceful people I know, and I have no doubt she will be of great assistance." He got onto Epona's back, petting through her mane as usual, then offered a hand to Cue. "She's at Hyrule Castle, though, and the only way we'd meet her is if I'm dressed in this. I'll be easily recognized by the Knights, at least." Coatlicue nodded mindfully, taking his offered hand as she was gently pulled up behind him. She still had his Hero's Bow with her, and the rest from last night helped restore much of her drained Psynergy.

"I thank you, Link." Coatlicue told him, smiling warmly as she usually did. "We will see your queen after the delivery?"

"That's right. Once we drop this off in Kakariko, we'll head to the castle and see if we can borrow some of queen's time. It's better than wandering aimlessly around." The green-clad warrior agreed. Epona purred her horse mumbling, shaking her head as her white mane flopped to the other side of her neck. Link patted her again, and soon Bo came around to wish them off.

"Link, you and your new friend take care." The tusk-bearded man told them, "Protect each other and the cargo as well. Don't want Renado to have ruined products."

"Of course, Mayor." Link said, smiling. "We'll be back in a few days. You all take care as well. And, tell Rusl to take it easy on his sword handling." Bo chuckled at Link's half sarcastic comment about the swordsman of their village and watched as the horse, her riders and the carriage went off through the forest exit. "Dear Farore watch over them…" the large man said in a low tone.

* * *

><p>A stable was nearby Flora and Matthew, the two had purchased a traveling horse, well, borrowing a horse for a hefty price of five hundred rupees—which Flora supplied again. The teenaged Adept wondered where she had gotten the money from, but decided not to question her about it, as it wasn't exactly important. The horse was a beautiful golden brown color of coat, his mane a dark auburn and eyes the charming dark brown ever in existence. Flora had squealed over him for a few seconds before they lead him outside the eastern entrance.<p>

"I'm sure glad we were able to borrow a horse." The nature goddess said gleefully, getting upon his back after Matthew. The Earth Adept stared blankly, being utterly confused and ashamed. He didn't know how to ride a horse. "Flora… I've never ridden a horse before." He stated flatly. The goddess giggled at his admittance, though kept an honest smile. "Well I have, sort of. Nereid has a steed very similar to this one, and I've taken some turns riding him with her, it's really fun. Let's switch places!" Not wanting to embarrass himself anymore than he was, Matthew agreed and the two switched places, Flora taking the reigns and Matthew behind her. This seemed more awkward than before.

"You handle pinpointing Cue's location, I'll do the steering! _Hiyah!_" she told Matthew, then spurred the horse to go. The jerking motion of the steed almost—no it did—caught the boy Adept off guard! "Gah!" he groaned, taking hold around Flora's waist as the horse they were on galloped fast! His hooves pounded against the hard terrain of the ground, not being hindered by it as he was much more powerful than it. They raced through the Hyrule fields, bypassing the road they had taken yesterday evening. "Matthew! Which way?" Flora reminded him, shaking the youth from his heart attack.

"Oh, right." He said calmly, taking in his concentration of Coatlicue's aura. He grumbled a little bit, having noticed it was now moving from its location. Not to mention, at an even faster rate than they were. That was odd. "She's moving." Matthew told the nature goddess, who joined in the grumbling.

"That's perfect." Flora said sarcastically, "Do you know where to?"

"Not exactly. It's just moving… somewhat west now."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Oh well! Guess we have to change direction! Yah!" the pink-haired goddess spurred the horse again to jump over a large boulder that she didn't have time to steer him around. With magnificence like a Psynergy spell, the steed leapt over the boulder with undying grace, the windy breeze rushing through his auburn mane. Flora's own hair was caught in the wind, and Matthew's hair did as well. Compared to the rate Coatlicue was going at, this was nothing.

"I wish we were going as fast as she is." Matthew said, his focus still on the water deity. "Either that's a really fast horse she's riding or there's some machine built technology here that she found and is riding on that."

"Don't worry about it, Matthew. We'll keep following her until we find her." Flora said, looking back at him a second before turning back onto the road ahead. They were now out in the open plains, various, large bird creatures were flying about, and some weird goblin sort of monsters roaming about as if they owned the place. Not to mention, lizard men with axes merged with their tails and wielded swords. They looked very similar to the Lizardmen found in Weyard's ocean waters, only much uglier. Flora noted them too, and attempted to steer the horse away from them as far as possible, not wanting to get sidetracked with a fight at the moment. They were too much in a rush.

Unfortunately for them, a lizard man saw them going, grunted, and began chasing after them in a mad panic. It chased after the horse, being exceptionally faster, and was soon catching up! The Earth Adept gritted his teeth together as he held out his hand to use Psynergy. "Gaia!" he shouted, striking the reptilian fiend dead on, causing the ground below to quake, and then shot up underneath it. It growled furiously at the attack when it landed, still being able to smite, but the horse its prey were on were now far off. It growled again, feeling taunted and began to pursue.

"Is it gone?" Flora asked as Matthew turned back around to face her. "Yeah, I think so." He replied. "I just distracted it. I don't want to use too much Psynergy here."

"Yeah good point—uh-oh, we got more company!"

The male Adept glanced forward to Flora's warning, now seeing some red spider looking creatures hopping around and more of those lizards on the path they were taking. Great, just more distractions. "This place is monster infested, isn't it?" The goddess said as Matthew once more whipped out another Psynergy spell: Stone Spire. The spires felled the spider things, but agitated the lizards, making that three in pursuit of them. Matthew looked back to see that there were now three of the lizards following them, panting but determined. "We're being followed by them!" He grunted, holding out his hand again.

"Grand Gaia!"

The earth below as they passed shook and a large, earthen, stone wall appeared behind the horse's trail. It reached skyward, looking very much impossible to climb by hand. Smirking in relief and triumph, the Adept returned face-forward, and Flora steered the horse in the west direction, the steed galloping faster as he was spurred again. Getting away from those persistent reptiles was the best choice of action.

* * *

><p>Link and Coatlicue passed through the Faron Woods once again, now exiting the woods and out into the Hyrule fields themselves. Kakariko Village was westward, so the hero spurred his horse, Epona, in that direction. The weather slightly changed to a partially cloudy, but nonetheless, the sun was still out on this clear day. "The weather is very nice." Cue said, merely trying to shake up a conversation. Link nodded in agreement, glancing up to see the yellow fireball known as the sun peek out from behind the clouds again.<p>

"Yeah, it is. At least it isn't raining." The hylian added.

"Indeed." Cue looked down, then back up again. Something was on her mind. "Link… last night… I heard Matthew's voice. I… he is here somewhere in this world." Hearing this, Link's heart almost fell short to stop pumping blood. He barely craned his neck back to glimpse a chance at her worried face before returning to the path ahead. "You did? He is?"

"Yes, very much so… And, I can tell he is coming towards us. Or, at least trying to. I can feel his aura, very slightly."

**_And… I can as well. He is definitely here with another of the lady's kind._** Moloch told Link telepathetically, the hylian nodding in response. "Moloch is saying the same thing. I don't doubt you two are right. Can you tell where Matthew is?" Epona continued to race through the fields, her own hooves pounding each footstep taken against the hardened ground. She grazed through it with marveling ease, not even getting tired out at all. It was as if she was bred for this sort of thing. Before the water goddess got in a word, a monstrous bird, a Kargarok, appeared! It groaned out its usual cry, looming in on the couple as it attempted to peck. Link bared his inhuman fangs as Moloch joined in, the hylian raising his sturdy shield to block its attack.

Cue saw its aura as well, taking out the borrowed Hero's Bow and charging Wind Psynergy, preferably Whirlwind, through the normal arrows and firing. Her quick reaction and precision smites the annoying bird creature, felling it as it turned into a darkened corpse before exploding. Link still didn't find the meaning of this, perhaps it happened because the monsters were formed by dark magic. Still, it was pretty weird. "Sorry about that." He told Cue as she lowered the bow, smiling.

"No, no, it's okay." She said, "But what you said… I can't tell exactly. He is very far away…"

"I see…" Link said rather solemnly. "Moloch? Can you?"

The intangible beast that had merged with Link's beastly form hummed a deep, pondering sound before answering a moment later. **_I can barely sense him in this distance, much like Lady Coatlicue. However, he is traveling at a fast pace, heading in our direction, but has been distracted by something off._** The white beast said finally. **_What it was, I have not a clue. Perhaps more monsters of your world, Link._**

"I bet my soul that it was a Lizardman attacking him, or a Bokoblin." The hylian guessed, having no idea how exact he really was. "If he's traveling towards us, then maybe we can try to meet him halfway." Coatlicue's face brightened up to this, and Moloch seemed to sound at ease as well.

"Do…you mean it? What about the cargo…?"

"If he's headed in our direction, we'll more or less cross paths anyway." Link answered, watching out for the annoying Bombskits prowling around on the Hyrule field they trekked. "About the cargo… Don't worry about it. It'll get there to Kakariko safely."

Epona carried her riders towards a bridge, several trees, a clear opening with a large pond underneath the bridge, infested with these moblin looking creatures. She minded them not, but alerted her master with a soft whinny. Link narrowed his beastly blue eyes at the villainous monsters, his sword in hand. Coatlicue heard the horse's cry of warning, and readied the bowstring in her hands. A purple colored Bokoblin, along with a blue one, heard the hoovesteps of the horse pounding close by, and immediately rushed towards them. They were close, and attempted to strike at the running horse!

Bad mistake.

"_Hiyaah!_" Link spurred Epona, sword raised in the air. The brown steed whinnied, stampeding past the Bokoblins with ease, trampling over the blue one that was stupid enough to get in her way. The green-clad hylian chuckled almost sadistically to that, Moloch snorting in response. _**Idiots.**_ The white, furry beast of Psyngery spoke, referring to the blue moblin's antic. As they were crossing over the wooden bridge, another Kargarok got the idea to attack, now in a group of six! Coatlicue stumbled up an arrow from her replenished quiver, sensed out the monstrous, flying cretin, and fired in quick, swift motion, an arrow at one.

It screeched and hollered as the arrow pierced through its neck, suffocating as the dark, blood spurted out, and eventually, the bird fell to its death. The other five cawed and grew irritated, now lunging at her! Link growled murderously at their assailants and shouted, "Duck your head!" to both his horse and Cue. Not understanding why, the water goddess did so, and Epona as well, knowing what her master would do.

The annoying, large birds drew in close, their talons sharpened as they were not but an inch from snatching their prey. Link kept his sword out, and with a loud, enraged battle cry, he used the Great Spin attack on all the five Kargaroks, not looking back as he knew they were felled by the massive, blade strike. They bellowed out their screeching cry once again, having multiple dislocations of joints, severed, amputated wings, head, and talons. They all fell to the might of the Hero of Twilight's Master Sword. With shining brightness, the blessed sword, wielded by many a Hero before him, shone alongside the sun in echoing light. Somehow, this blade would not carry the blood of the dead upon it once it sliced.

Coatlicue kept her body lowered, hearing the death of the monster birds crying. Somewhere deep down, she didn't like to hear it. "Cue, it's all right now." She heard Link tell her. Slowly, she raised her head, trying to find her usual smile. However, the murderous tone of Link using the Great Spin moments ago had earned her a deep scare for a second. She reminded herself that it was just the hylian being protective of her, and assured herself so.

"Link… you are…very strong." Cue told him, now finding the smile she had been searching for. The warrior smiled lightly, not because of the praise she told him, but because of her smile. It felt reassuring to him that she was all right. Thank goodness. But, his bravery, his strength he was expelling was due to the fact he needed and wanted to protect her. It all drew from just seeing the water bearing goddess, sitting behind him. The day he came across her, he felt the urge to protect. Was this for every hero who wielded the Master Sword? Or, who carried or was the bearer the Triforce of Courage? Was it because of the inner beast that called him out?

"Cue, thank you." Link said passionately, resuming their trek. Epona whinnied again, now finding the canyon they needed to bypass through. Unfortunately, it was infested with monsters, and according to Link's memory, there was a lot of them that never had walked this path before. It seemed like they were blocking the path for a solid reason.

"We can't go that way… We'll have to go around, possibly through the Lanayru Providence…" Link informed, now steering Epona upon a leftward path. The other one straight ahead of them would take them to Hyrule Castle. However, Link believed it would be best to try and meet up with this Matthew fellow first, just to get Coatlicue to where she really belongs. They would be crossing over the Lake Hylia and the bridge. The green-clad warrior shuddered internally, recalling the times he crossed over it. One, when the land was covered in Twilight, Bokoblins set the bridge aflame, due to an oil spill leaking across the bridge. A convenient crate was there, thankfully, and allowed him and Midna to escape in time. The second occurrence was when that King Bullbin was there to block them from entering Kakariko from Hyrule Castle Town. While the challenge to defeat him wasn't so bad, having seen that monster return after being slashed off a cliff of a bridge, namely Eldin, well that would make anyone get annoyed.

Link was no different to such the situation.

However, now, he would need to cross the same bridge, now that their shortcut to Kakariko was blocked. While it seemed suspicious, avoiding unnecessary danger would be the best plan.

* * *

><p>Flora and Matthew, upon their horse, were trekking down a stone path, through what appeared to be a canyon. The Earth Adept couldn't get a good grip on Coatlicue's energy, but from what he told Flora moments ago that they were "getting closer", they headed in the direction the teen pointed out. Unknowingly to them, the sun was beginning to lower. "Wow… The days here go by really quick." Flora noted, having seen the sun setting. "Though, if you think about it, we've been riding for hours. But around this time, it'd be still morning in our world."<p>

"You're right. It would still be around morning. I think the times are different. This world is faster in regards to time in comparison to ours." The Adept replied, now thinking more about the topic. "Maybe that's why our Psynergy wasn't restoring as quickly as we thought. Because our bodies are used to the "slow" time of our world, it's not yet adjusted to this one."

"Hmm, that's a good theory, Matthew!" Flora cheered, agreeing with him. Up ahead on their path, were some red, spider-looking creatures! They looked like they were ready to pounce something—and did! They jumped up high and landed right onto Matthew, knocking him off the horse!

"Agh!" the teen cried, tumbling off, his body rolling upon the dirty, hard paved ground. Flora gasped and immediately steered the horse to turn around sharply. "Matthew! I'm coming!" she yelled. Unfortunately, the horse wasn't great at turning sharply as she wanted him to, and collided with his own hooves and fell!

"Aaaah!" Flora wailed, the horse whinnying loudly in response. They crashed to the ground, the nature goddess' body ramming harshly against the ground as well, scraping a few passing wounds on her skin. "Ouch!" she grumbled. Matthew, on the other hand, had rolled right into those pursuing lizard men! How'd they get over that wall? However they did, they were growling in anger, and without a moment to lose, lunged their sharp blades at the stupid human! Matthew grunted as he rolled out of their range—barely.

The Adept scraped himself to stand up, panting as he drew the Sol Blade. Its golden magnificence shone with invigorating aura, one with the force of the earth. His pale blue eyes looked back to see Flora now standing, her baton in her hand as more of those spider creatures came. "Flora, you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes. I'm all right. But these spider things aren't! And, how did those lizard men get here? I thought you blocked them!" the pinkette deity exclaimed.

"I thought so, too!" the blond raged, gritting his teeth. This wasn't going to be like the battles on the sea; these reptiles were land-driven for sure.

Before he could think anything that deemed a strategy, the Lizalfos attacked the Adept, all together. Two attempted to strike him with their axetails and the third with its blade. Matthew dodged the twin tail attack, but the slash of the sword nicked him on his left shoulder, cutting through his jacket material with ease. He grunted yet again when the hit came in contact, feeling the wound push the crimson liquid that was his own through the fabric. "Damn." The Adept cursed, now readying his sword to counterstrike.

Matthew swung his blade vertically at one lizard, who easily saw his attack coming and blocked with its shield. It croaked out a devious snicker that lizards could do as its companions took chance slashes at their prey. Matthew bit his lip as he pulled himself away from the double attack of swords, but his left leg got tangled into the slashing strike, once more, the fabric of his clothes ripped and tainted with blood. Matthew charged them, swinging his sword horizontally like a spinning attack, now actually hitting two of three lizards who got too close.

They grunted in pain, being smacked a distance, their own purple blood drawing from their bodies; one around its stomach, the other around the waist. The third lizard had jumped away in time to avoid being hit, and when it saw its teammates getting struck by this stupid human, it growled. The three now circled Matthew, dancing around him with 1-2 steps of their feet, like a battling stance and plotting their next move. The Adept carefully watched their movements, his sword's pommel firmly grasped in his left hand as the right was behind it, acting like a shield.

On Flora's hand, the red spider things, Tektites, bounced all around, and tried leaping at her. But, the goddess twirled her baton skillfully and whacked each one like a baseball hit. "Ugh! Get away from me!" she bellowed, acting like a girl who didn't like spiders. Unfortunately for her, the spiders didn't like getting hit and came bouncing back! It would take more than just a simple smacking to ward these creatures off. One by one, the Tektites came and launched themselves at the pink-haired woman. Flora nimbly evaded their attempts and counterstriked with her baton. She would have used Psyngery, but it wasn't fully recovered yet. Well, maybe she could pull off one spell.

Flora's body began to glow a light pinkish color, signaling that she was channeling Psynergy into an attack. As she was doing this, a Tektite decided to distract her concentration by pouncing! The nature deity didn't see it coming and got pounced upon! "Ew!" She cried, the red Tektite squealing its tiny screech, moving its spidery feet and red drool spurting from its mouth. This was worse than giant roaches! "Ahh! Get if off! Whirlwind!" she summoned the Wind Psynergy, blowing the cretin off her. It was carried right into a wall, being smashed by it and the force of the air.

Flora stood up, dusting herself off, being disgusted. "Gross!" she raged. Her pinkish eyes narrowed at the other two Tektites, who seemed angered that their companion was felled. The goddess had enough energy to use one more spell, and she knew the perfect one. "Don't get comfortable because you two are next!" she called to the spiders. They prepared themselves to launch-pounce attack, leaping higher into the air! Flora followed their movements easily now, and raised her left arm that held the baton.

"Shine Plasma!" she yelled. A thundering clash of a sound roared as purple lightning came hailing down, striking the Tektites downward. They were electrocuted, the power surging through their bodies, and crushing them internally. Flora smirked in triumph, ruffling her hair in the process. "Hmph! That's what you get for attacking a lady!" She huffed at the dead corpses. She turned to see Matthew struggling against the three Lizalfos, him being able to strike one as the other two ganged up on him. What an unfair fight! "Matthew! Here I come!" she told him, racing over. One of the Lizalfos growled as she was within five feet of range. It left the fight of its two companions to take on the woman of nature!

"Flora!" Matthew bellowed, trying to fight off the scaly fiends. They were much too fast and greatly skilled as monsters deemed themselves to be. But, he couldn't let the nature deity be harmed.

* * *

><p>The night was rolling by now, the moon raising high where the sun was at. Link and Coatlicue were passing through yet another canyon-like path, the hylian spurring his horse to avoid fire arrows being fired at them. The hero wanted to silence the Bullbins who were shooting at them, as Epona whinnied when the fire arrow was shot too close for comfort. "We can't fight back!" Link told Coatlicue, "We have to run!" The white-maned steed raced through the mountainous path, avoiding arrows where her master steered her to go, perfected leaps when she needed to, and continued on the path designed.<p>

Unfortunately, as they were heading for the end of the Lake Hylia bridge, a Bullbin fired a fire arrow straight at Epona from behind! While it missed the horses' feet, it hit the cargo! "Link! The food!" Cue warned, the hylian groaned irritably. He turned his body around instantly, taking out the Gale Boomerang and putting the fire out. "Here! Take use this if they shoot us again and try to burn the food!" he told Coatlicue hurriedly, handing her the Gale Boomerang. "We're about to go through a heavily, monster infested area, and I'll have to focus on the path to avoid them. You'll have to attack with this and the Bow." His blue eyes locked firmly onto the goddess. "Cue, can you do it?"

She stared at him with her unopened eyes, a look of surprise. She was being trusted to do something that had nothing to do with healing someone, rather, fighting back. She admitted to herself that fighting monsters that attacked felt better than sitting and doing anything. When her mind cleared a moment later, she nodded to Link. "Yes. I will fight back with you, Link. I… I won't let you down!"

The green-clad hero smiled as the woman confirmed his query. They coming upon a path of stone, the moonlight echoing their shadows as Epona pounded onward. Cue got herself prepared; the bow in her hands firm as the Boomerang was close by on her lap. The Hyrule Castle was looming in the distance when the two looked up, Coatlicue seeing its shadow rather than the castle itself.

…That was when they heard a shout of "Flora!". Where did that come from?

"Someone's in trouble!" Link said, taking out his sword robotically. "This is part of the area I said would be infested with monsters, Cue. Get ready!" he warned. The group charged through the stony path, and up ahead, an earthen wall was in their way! "Woah!" Link bellowed. Cue jerked her head up, feeling the power of her beloved close by. It was visibly there, and this wall before them was definitely his power. "Matthew." She breathed, feeling heart-shaken. He was really here, alive, and this wall proved it. Link stopped Epona miles before they got close, unable to think of how they would get through.

"…This is Matthew's doing?" Link asked her, Cue nodding.

"Yes. He's been through here." Cue answered. The hylian looked a bit dumbfounded at how a human probably like him could have created such a huge wall that wasn't there before. Interrupting his thoughts were more battle cries, ones he had never heard before, and grunts of Lizalfos that he was very much acquainted with. "I got an idea." Link told Cue, backing Epona up at least ten feet away. "Let me have the Bow for a second, please."

Coatlicue relinquished the Hero's Bow back to its owner, who took a few arrows and tied bombs around them. He lit the fuse and drew the bowstring back. "Stay down; it's going to be loud." He warned again, firing the bomb arrows quickly before they exploded on them. The arrows sailed through the air like birds, coming in contact with the large, earthen wall. The explosion was massive, dirt, smoke, and rocks sailing past the traveling three. Link shielded his and Epona's eyes when the dusty smoke loomed over them. Taking the Gale Boomerang for a second, he whirled the weapon around, clearing the smoggy dirt around them.

"That's better. Come on, let's go! Matthew might be ahead!" Link said, "_Hiyah!_" he spurred Epona into going, who didn't waste anymore time racing forward. Cue took the Hero's Bow and Boomerang back, her heart knowing that her loved one was very close by.

_**He is here. I can tell, Milady.**_ Moloch told her telepathetically. Cue nodded, getting herself mentally prepared to face the truth. It hadn't been that long since she was here, but she had gotten so attached to Link as she was to Matthew. In her heart, she knew she trusted and cared deeply for the two men. They had the same, deep likeness that she cherished and grew to love. Epona galloped further and further down the rocky, mountainous path as they were closing in on an opening with rocks molded in several places. Link recognized this path as the one that lead to the hidden village, where he met Impaz, the last, surviving Shiekah.

His blue eyes echoed the lulling sound of the night, the moon flashing through his dusty blond hair, and giving Coatlicue, that dreamy, beautiful appearance.

However, the smell of blood strolled up the hylian's nose, his wolf instincts catching onto that easily. It was human blood, but very different than his own, and the people living in Hyrule. He also inhaled the scent of Lizalfos and their blood he grew familiar to. Cursing under his breath, Link spurred Epona to go faster, as time was against them. He prayed to every deity of Hyrule to keep the teenager out of harm's way.

_The one that you need to teach the Hidden Skills is close by._ Link heard the Hero's Shade speak to him. _Go, Link! Hurry!_

"Don't need to tell me twice." The green-clad hero said to himself, urging forward.

"Flora!" Matthew cried again, watching uselessly as the nature goddess continued to dodge the Lizalfos' attacks. She couldn't attack back, only evade. As much as Matthew wanted to help, he had his hands full with two of the monsters. He had gotten distracted that the pair of lizard men rammed him down to the ground. The Adept gritted his teeth, body glowing to summon a quick spell. "Brier!" he shouted, the thorny bushes emerging from nowhere as it struck the lizards off. When he scrambled to get up, one of the Lizalfos had recovered quickly and raised its sword and struck vertically down!

It sliced the teen across his back, then kicked him down as it croaked in laughter. The teen got up again, sword in hand and blocked an attack by the same Lizalfos. It hissed out something that said: "Give up, you sssstupid human!". Matthew glared, eyes aglow as he shoved the fiend back. He wasn't one to give up so quickly, even if the odds were against him. He and the lizard danced blades together, clashing, slashing, one trying to overpower the other. The teen hadn't time to cast a healing spell on himself, and he regretted it a little. As he and the first reptilian fiend were clashing swords, the second one he was fighting had somehow snuck around behind him. It raised its axe tail, swinging for Matthew's head!

…Until a sailing arrow caped in Wind Psynergy sniped through its neck! "Matthew!"

Flora gasped, as did the lizard enemies, who stopped to look who the attacker was when the second was felled. All eyes turned to see a man in green riding upon a brown horse with a white mane. Sitting behind that man, was a woman with ocean-blue hair, wielding a bow made from a master craftsman. Her face was serious, but had a hint of joy upon it as they neared. Flora and Matthew's eyes widened in recognition of this woman. The one whom they had been searching for, now in their presence. Matthew's heart grew heavy in deep emotion, glad that the search for the water goddess was easily done, but felt painfully long. He and Flora both shouted to her as they were nearing.

"…Coatlicue…!"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hate them too, but it's necessary. Had been typing this for a few days and all, and my hands got annoyed at retyping most of the parts that didn't save, and trying to figure out if I should have made this part happen so soon. Guess it sounds okay. Also, playing TP and GS DD at the same time is annoying. Anyway, leave a review please! Thanks for reading! (:<p> 


	6. Catastrophic Danger

I deeply apologize for the long wait everyone. My wii went on strike, a few months after my last update (on 2/22/2012). True enough, to this was the last time I played TP was on the same day (my last save). Ever since my wii failed to read discs, I've been hounding myself to locating specific areas on the Hyrule map that I couldn't remember too well, as I used the game to help me visualize for the fighting and all. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. I'm borrowing my brother's wii, so now I'm back in the game. Thanks for all the views, reviews, story adds and story faves everybody! I'm sure you're anxious for the next chapter, so without further or do, here is it! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I ran out of ideas. XD Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-x-x-x-<p>

There had been just a sweet pause between the fighting when a female's voice shouted through the noise of battle. Riding upon another horse, with a male clad in green, was the one Matthew and Flora had begun searching for. Was it truly over? Or was this some cruel trick being played upon them? Whatever it was, Matthew was going to trust his gut and believe.

"Coatlicue...! Stay back!" the teenaged Adept yelled back, now blocking an attack from a Lizalfos he was fighting. "It's too dangerous!"

"No, Matthew! I will fight with you!" Coatlicue replied sharply back, finding the lizard man she shot earlier standing back to its feet, angered far beyond its own limit. It growled furiously, now racing towards its assailant by advancing the water goddess. When it seemed close, the Lizalfos growled again, raising its sword high while performing an aerial attack. Out of the corner of his eye, Matthew watched helplessly as his loved one was getting attacked!

"No!"

As quickly as it came, Coatlicue prepared a Psynergy infused arrow, knocking back the invisible-like arrow and shooting the beastly fiend far away through its eye. It roared in pain, agonizing and writhing about on the ground as fresh blood gushed like water from the socket which had been pierced. Link saw this opportunity to finish the creature; he leapt off Epona, landing to his feet upon the stony, dusted ground below, and picked up his quick footwork in a heartbeat.

"Eyaaah!" Link voiced a loud as he jumped, his sword coming down with him as a thrust. He and his holy blade struck the Lizalfos straight through its heart, the reptile screeching in horror. The hylian hero withdrew himself and the Master Sword from the dead body of the felled monster, which soon turned into a dark mist and evaporated. Flora managed to use a tiny spell of Whirlwind to blow the menacing Lizalfos that was attacking her some distance, allowing Coatlicue to prepare a real arrow this time.

"Flora! I will cover you!" The water deity said defensively, letting the arrow loose in more Wind Psynergy. It struck the annoying lizard by the throat, instantly felling it. After seeing such display, the pink-haired goddess stared blankly at her sibling. How did Coatlicue fight so well? The nature maiden glanced over at the green clad man who was rushing over to assist Matthew in his trouble against the lizard man. _It had to be him. He must have taught Coatlicue somehow._ Flora thought, then noticing the horse the ocean-haired woman was one approaching.

"Flora, are you all right?" Coatlicue asked, her kindly emotion expressing itself as usual.

"Yes, I'm all right, thanks to you. But...When and how did you learn to use a bow like that?"

Coatlicue lightly giggled at the flower woman's surprise. "I've always known, somewhat. I've seen Karis and Amiti use one when traveling with them. I figured I could use one too, and Link..."

"Link?"

"Yes." The water maiden nodded her head in his direction, "Link let me use his bow. It has helped us ever since."

"I see."

-x-x-x-

Matthew skidded back a little when he and the Lizalfos clashed blades, then backed off after exchanging blows. The Adept was curious as to how to defeat this thing with the Sol Blade; it was obviously much faster than he was, and with this huge blade in hand, not to mention the heaviness of it, was totally slugging him down. There had to be some way around this! "I have to think really quickly on how I'll go about this. Or else this thing will chop me to pieces." Matthew told himself quietly, his mind swirling with thoughts. However, he had to stop cold when the wild lizard fiend ran up to him, attempting to lob his head off as a prize. The Earth Adept ducked his head in evasion, providing a low kick sweep to the lizard's legs to make it trip.

"That was close." Matthew said as he once again backed off from the Lizalfos.

"Your sword won't hit them unless it's turned vertically." Link advised as he caught up to the physical quarrel between the teenager and his opponent. Sensing the enormous presence of light nearby, Matthew turned and saw the hylian approaching and standing beside him with his own sword in hand. Link noticed he was getting awkward stares, though brushed them aside and continued. "Stunning them also helps. I know you can win this, Matthew. Just concentrate."

"What?" The spiky-haired teen gaped in surprise. "H-how did you know my name?"

"That can wait until later. Here it comes!"

Link gritted his teeth as the Lizalfos neared them both, lunging forward a deadly strike vertically. Both swordsmen dodged by jumping off to the opposite side while the reptilian creature advancing them again with a sharp, sweeping horizontal slash of its sword! The lizard hissed curses at its foes when they had evaded its attack so easily. Before it could blink, the hylian hero advanced quickly, jumping up and bringing his holy blade down with him vertically. Sneering, the Lizalfos barely geared its defensive stance, shielding itself by blocking his attack with the flat of the sword, coming eye to eye with Link.

"Foolisssssh human! Sssssstand asssside!" it hissed venomously, almost spitting in the hylian's face. Link kept his posture, his expression unchanged…for a moment. The next, he was grinning at the lizard, who took this offensively. "What are you sssssmiling about, vermin!?" To its annoyance, Link remained silent, but kept his blue, glaring eyes locked on the reptilian fiend.

Just behind them, Matthew charged for the Lizalfos, running at heightened speed, thanks to the willing of his Psynergy. His blue eyes flashed with the golden energy that burned deep within his body, allowing his blade to bathe in its radiance. The light from him caught the attention of the lizard man whom was busy tussling Link for power, with their swords still clashed together. Its eyes widened like dinner plates when the spiky-haired boy neared him with his apparently glowing, holy blade! It had no chance to evade or block—Matthew cleaved through the demonic reptile with relative ease, his blade cleanly split through its body unmercifully. The Lizalfos hissed and writhed in pain before it fell into the despair of death like its cohorts, exploding in the same, dark mist as them.

It took Matthew a moment to gather his mind together, and to catch his breath. Those lizard men weren't anything he's ever fought before despite their high resemblance to the lizard men he's fought in his world. It didn't take him long to realize that he had yet to reunite with Coatlicue!

"Matthew!" the water goddess called out worriedly, getting off Epona, lightly dropping the Hero's Bow upon her saddle, and hurried to his direction.

The Earth Adept spun around quickly to the calling of his name. There she was, the beautiful woman—no, goddess—he had been looking for. It hadn't been a complete day yet, and here she was, running right for him! He still couldn't believe it, though. He imagined his search would have thrown him against opposing obstacles, hordes of enemies, and yet…Coatlicue was right there. This couldn't be some figment of his imagination. She was real. The worry that had once flooded his body escaped the entire moment he stood there in awe, gaping, relieved.

"… …Coatlicue!" He breathed, his genuine smile widened as he, too, dropped his weapon, the leftover anxiety and doubt leaving his body that very moment. He pushed himself into a sprint, running faster than either Coatlicue or Flora had ever seen him run.

The two had their arms widespread, running to one another's embrace as tightly as a knot could be. Matthew ran his gloves fingers through Coatlicue's stain like hair gently, pulling her closer to his body as if she were to disappear again. The goddess herself shed a few tears, which ran down her soft features. She buried her face into his comforting chest, gripping his jean-like jacket, not wanting to let go.

Watching the scene unfolding from her distance, Flora smiled brightly at the reunited lovers, feeling rather glad for one, she came to them, and two, they could return home. It was strange to have found her sibling so quickly, but at the moment, she didn't really mind at all. "They deserved this." The nature goddess told herself. When she slowly turned her head, her eyes caught onto the green-clad hylian, who sheathed his weapon into its sheath; he wasn't too far away, but some distance was between her and the two lovers as well. He, too, was staring happily at the reunited couple, having a pleasant smile upon his face.

Link sighed inwardly, knowing that this is what Coatlicue needed. Her home, her heart, was with Matthew. He had done his duty as her protector, but something seemed off about this reunion. The elven warrior couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt as if this was too soon. Just seeing their relieved expressions at the moment, it didn't feel like it was. No—he shouldn't think of those negative thoughts. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way, either. Deep down, he had grown affectionate with Coatlicue. Her very presence soothed his ailing heart for Midna, it calmed his impulsiveness, and it felt hard to relinquish her over.

"_This is where she is supposed to be._" The Hero's Shade told him.

"I know…" Link quietly replied. "…I know…"

_**The lady is reunited with Matthew, Link.**_ Moloch said, a surge of Psynergy—both wind and water alike—swept out of his body and materialized into the monstrous beast of Moloch. He still lacked a physical body, but he could be recognized by the group if they wanted to. The white beast smiled as much as he could, turning to Link. _**Thank you.**_

"It was no trouble, Moloch. Thank you for your assistance as well." The hylian responded.

The beast of Psynergy was about to respond when something deep called to them, stating: "That's quite enough of that!"

Not long after, Flora suddenly cried out, "Waaaah!" Link and the unphysical form of Moloch turned abruptly. They were soon followed by the glances of Coatlicue and Matthew. To Link and Moloch, they saw the large form of a man in dark armor, a dark cape draped around him, a Darknut, binding the young nature deity by her wrists and ankles. She was roughly pushed to the ground, grunting when she hit the unforgivable, rocky dirt. To Matthew, it was a man in dark armor, with a malicious energy surging inside him. The teen couldn't see any face, but could tell, by the sound of their voice, this creature—whoever they were—was male. Coatlicue sensed the familiar presence's aura, gasping.

"Who are you? Let Flora go!" Matthew shouted, putting Coatlicue behind him in defense. Epona whinnied loudly in surprise of the evil air around her; she galloped from the presence, however, towards her master unlike most petrified horses. Link was grateful that she was obedient, and not like wild or even tamed horses, who would run off in fright. Moloch growled deeply and the green-clad hero readied his Master Sword.

"Don't even try it, boy!" the Darknut yelled in the direction of Link, brandishing a blade straight for the pink-haired woman's neck. "Move and the girl dies!"

Everyone tensed at the man's deep words, but remained where they were.

"Good…" the Darknut chuckled darkly, taking notice of the spiky-blond Adept standing defensively before Coatlicue. His target. "That must be her. I can tell, due to her radiant aura. This is perfect… I can keep the hostage while I claim my prey." He thought, grinning devilishly. Knowing the child would refuse to his next command, the Darknut raised his other blade into the air. "Hand over the maiden, or else!" He shouted at Matthew.

The Adept growled in anger, his grip on Coatlicue even tighter. "Over my dead body!" He challenged.

"Heh. I had a feeling you would say that." The dark warrior chuckled again. "You want your wish, so be it! Attack my minions!"

Soon, a dark vortex of sorts—which caught the utmost attention from Matthew—emerged from nowhere, and various creatures spawned from it, one after another. Link's eyes widened when he saw the enormous amount of monsters; there were literally hordes of them! There were too many of them to fight all at once, especially due to Flora's captivity. Moloch grunted, his light blue eyes flashing as he turned to the hylian warrior. Link! Use my abilities! The white beast declared, his former "host" agreeing hurriedly. Moloch willed himself to remerge with Link, the green-clad man filled with the energy bestowed upon him, given by the Psynergy beast.

"Matthew! Get your sword! We have to fight back!" Link half commanded the teen, who quickly grabbed his lover's hand.

"Cue, come on!" The Earth Adept urged, half dragging her along behind him. Coatlicue didn't mind at all, but her worry for Flora's safety was running through her mind. Matthew held out his left hand, the pommel of Sol Blade reacting to its master's silent call; it rumbled then stood on its own, waiting for the Earth Adept. Matthew quickly took the pommel, skidding to a halt as he stayed close by Link. When they stopped, the hylian eyed the frail water maiden.

"Coatlicue, get on Epona and run from this place!"

The woman shook from her light trance, turned to Link, even more worried. "Wh-what?"

"You're their target." Link reminded her, his voice shaken with speed. "You need to get somewhere safe and far away. If they tried capturing you while we were fighting, I don't know what we'd do."

"Please…Cue." Matthew begged, looking at her seriously.

The water deity thought for just a second before shaking her head. "No. I must fight, too."

"But—" Both swordsmen tried, but she stopped them.

"They must defeat me before they can capture me. I can not run away, knowing you two are in danger because of me. I…won't. Flora is in trouble, I want to help."

"…" Matthew dotted, as did Link. Moloch certainly agreed to the hylian's idea, but his lady was stubborn as a mule. Nothing would deter her from her decision. "All right…" Matthew sighed, still not fully agreeing. "But if things get hot, I want you to escape. Okay?" Coatlicue's face brightened slightly; she proudly taking the Hero's Bow she left on Epona's saddle earlier, amazed that it didn't fall off when the magnificent horse galloped towards her master.

The Darknut who summoned the monsters curiously eyed the group, noticing the woman of target was arming herself! Well, this was certainly a surprise. _The master failed to inform me she could use weapons. In fact, he was certain she couldn't. This changes things…_ He thought, leering at them. Turning to one of his servants, another Darknut, he said, "The girl is armed. I want you to take an Aerolfos and nab her when she's distracted. I will order our troops to not directly attack her. She must be brought back alive. Understood?" The other darknut saluted, scurrying off through the masses of monsters to find an Aerolfos to use. When he was gone, the leader Darknut turned to his opponents, pondering on something.

That spiky-haired boy has a strange aura. Very similar to the goddess, but his is the presence of the hero. There's…just no way there can be two of them! He growled under his breath, and then shouted, "Attack!" loudly enough for Matthew, Link and Coatlicue to hear. The three stayed relatively close to each other, preparing for the onslaught. Flora cringed, seeing her friends standing there, waiting to fight. She only wished she could help, but being bound by these hooligans prevented her from doing so! "You won't win!" The nature goddess declared, frowning. "I know you can't! Even if you send tens of thousands of those monsters, they won't stand a chance against them!" The Darknut looked down at her, sneering.

"They have no idea what they're up against, wench. I suggest you shut up or I'll silence you myself!"

-x-x-x-

The first round of monsters that rushed the threesome was a crowd of three headed creatures. One head looked like a griffin's, the second head looked like a lion's and the third head looked like a falcon's. The body was four legged, like a lion's, had wings of a falcon, it's forelegs were talons of the falcon as well, and had a tail of a griffin. It was certainly a fearsome creature as multiple attempted to crash into Link and Matthew, avoiding to touch the goddess.

"The hell is that!?" Link blurted out, raising his shield in time to block a talon attack. It bounced off his Hylian Shield but his right arm shook upon impact.

"Those are grand chimeras!" Matthew replied quickly, avoiding a razing claw attack from another. "Careful, they have a Mad Dash attack!"

"Mad…Dash?"

Link just had to ask. The chimera he was engaged in battle with geared up its physical power, charging right into the hylian with enough brute force to tear down Hyrule Castle in one hit!

"Uaaaaagh!" Link growled in pain, being sent a ways off. Matthew winced when he saw it happen, countering the chimera with a charging attack of his own. He lunged forward, Sol Blade encased in the earth Psynergy as he prepared his attack.

"Helm Splitter!" Matthew cried its name, performing the head slash maneuver with swift precision. The falcon's head of the chimera screeched in pain, stunned by the attack pulled off by the young Adept. Matthew gracefully landed to his feet, running around the creature and repeating the same tactic against its lion head, paralyzing it upon contact. Link managed to get up, shaking himself from shock as he did so. His hylian ears had caught onto something so familiar, it would have caused him to shudder.

Helm Splitter?

That was one of the skills he learned from the Hero's Shade!

"Then…that means…"

"_That is who I was talking about._" The shade's voice echoed in his mind. "_That is him who I sensed naught but a day earlier…_"

"What a lucky stroke for us." Link muttered, taking up his weapons again.

"_You mean, for you, right? You must pass them on, not me._"

"…I see." Link took a deep breath and rushed back into the fray. Matthew had finished off the chimera the rammed into the hylian with Mad Dash, now battling against his own. Just like Link, the grand chimera fiend summoned up its strength and began charging at full force at the Adept. The green-clad swordsman saw the oncoming attack against Coatlicue's lover—much to his grief—and rushed to his aid. Link dove in front of Matthew, raising his Hylian Shield to block himself and protect Matthew from harm; the large creature bashed into the shield, the impact once again shaking the hylian's arm unsteadily. Regardless, Link managed to keep his ground. The fiendish beast backed off, grunting in mild pain, due to the attack and hitting the metal, sturdy shield instead of human flesh.

"Link! Are you all right?" Matthew gaped, his pale-blue pair of eyes cast with worry.

"I'm fine." Link replied shortly after, moving the shoulder of his right arm, forcing the feeling back into it. "I'll be fine. Let's finish this."

"Right."

Just as they renewed their strength, the grand chimera was charging at them again, now with a flaming breath attack! "Whoa!" Matthew bellowed, paling slightly. However, blocking its flaming stream of fire at the two was a giant, Psynergy "wall" of water, however in its most frigid form. Icicles stuck out at various angles, protecting the warriors from the danger of the Fire Breath. Link stared in wonder while Matthew recognized it. "Frostbite."

"Frostbite…?" Link repeated, clueless.

"Yes. It's a Water Psynergy spell." He spun around and found the owner of such quality; Coatlicue. Her body shone with a majestic, incandescent, brilliance of light blue, illuminating the darkness that surrounded her. Link stole a fair glance at her, marveled by her power. The couple of days they spent with one another, Coatlicue hadn't displayed much of her power. She healed him, of course, but this was entirely different. Hadn't she told him about her power…?

_"The miasma that absorbed me into this world took majority of my powers."_

Coatlicue had said this to him! When she was absorbed into Hyrule by some miasma, majority of her power, her Psynergy, was taken from her. Apparently, some of it must have returned as she used a spell of sorts. Shaking from this thought, both Matthew and Link double teamed the grand chimera; the hylian stabbed through its monstrous body as if it were a knife cutting hot butter while the young Adept performed a stabbing combination of five, consecutive attacks with unmatched agility. The beast was felled, and the two warriors stood back-to-back, eyeing their next round of targets; more grand chimeras.

"Just how many of them are there?" both wondered, watching the beasts' movements carefully. When the chimeras neared, the two began their climatic clash, weaponry meeting flesh, and blood poisoning the ground with every hacking attack. Matthew occasionally backed them up with his Earth Psynergy; Link stunned them with his Gale Boomerang, and then inflicted damage with bombs he threw. Once the monsters were unable to move, he delivered the final blows to end their existence. Coatlicue assisted the two from the distance with her own powerful rounds of Psynergy as well as using the Hero's Bow to stun their foes, allowing both Link and Matthew to finish them. Their blades alit with incandescent glows, one golden, the other blessed with holy light. If anyone didn't know any better, they would be watching a glow stick show.

The Darknut in leadership over the hordes growled as he watched the three stubbornly refuse defeat. He knew the Hero chosen by the gods was formidable, but he wasn't counting on this youth with the triangular blade to interfere. "They fight well…For some kids, of course." He continued watching them hack their way through the hordes of demonic creatures, taking hits, evading blows, and systematically working together. It was disgusting to see the foolish mortals and their attempt to escape fate.

"Egh! Get off me!" Flora raged, still being under the dark-armored demon man's metal boot. "Do you realize you're heavy? And by the gods and goddesses of the Jenei, you will pay for this!"

The Darknut glared down at the nature woman with his devil-red eyes, snarling. "Shut up, wench, or I'll make you silence for good."

"Your threat's getting pretty sour to the taste, you know." Flora continued, unfazed. Seething in rage, the foul demon jerked the goddess from the ground, twisting her around and brought her face close to his, seizing her by her frail neck. Flora choked, clenching her teeth, straining for air as he squeezed her neck tightly with his gauntlet covered hands.

"Listen wench. I've just about had it with you. You're lucky the Master does not want you dead or else I would have stabbed the living hell out of you by now." He drew her closer to the point the pink-haired woman could smell his breath. "Heh, if I could, I would bring you to the darkness of my chambers and have fun breaking your body, your spirit, your power, wring you out, little by little. It would be…delicious."

"Tch… J-just try…" Flora gagged, attempting to laugh. "You wouldn't find anything more beautiful anyway…"

"What?"

Flora's body began to glow a deep shade of violet; soon enough, a vicious wind whipped up from nowhere, striking the armored commander and taking up with its viral gale. His grip instantaneously left the heck of the nature deity, leaving her to fall to the ground helplessly. Flora landed roughly, but chuckled as she saw the man roaring obscenities for her stunt. The sneaking Darknut that had been commanded by him was also caught into the whirlwind attack as well. Granted, it was pretty dirty, especially for someone of her stature, but it was worth it. "Good riddance. That'll keep him busy for a bit." She mumbled to herself, conjuring up a Brier Psynergy attack to unbind herself. "…This is going to take a moment."

-x-x-x-

"Lady Iris!" Haures called out to the Sun goddess, panting when he neared her. Iris turned from watching the setting sun of Weyard, having a feeling something terrible was brewing.

"Haures? What news do you bring?"

"M-milady. We've received a report that Matthew and Flora have located Coatlicue, and there is another with her." The Venus-based god produced a holographic image of a young male, just in his early adulthood years, garbed in unique clothing she hadn't ever seen before. His body was clothed in a forest green tunic, beige colored pants covered his strong legs, and boots colored brown, and looked worn plenty. A forest green cap was atop his head, leaving his dusty blond bangs to shade over his face slightly, a fair complexion, and expression that read a brave man. He gripped a majestic blade filled with holy power and a sturdy shield that deemed impenetrable. Notably, his blue eyes; they were symbolic for heroes throughout Weyard. Iris met a man with those shades of eyes thirty years ago, and had recently seen them.

Not only this, from the projection, she could feel an honest, likeness of energy residing within this mortal. Who was he? "This boy…He is very familiar. In fact, he shares a likeness with Matthew."

"Yes, milady… That is one thing I wanted to share with you." Haures agreed, continuing. "He has been assisting Coatlicue, but for how long, we are unsure. What is very nerve wrecking is that monsters have attempted for her life again. Matthew, this warrior and Coatlicue have been fighting them for the past hour and a half."

"…I see." Iris responded slowly, having absorbed the information. "Where is Flora?"

"Lady Flora had been captured prior to the heinous battle, I'm afraid."

"Is there word of Moloch present in the battle?"

"Y-yes. In fact, Moloch and the strange boy have merged somehow."

"…Interesting." Iris commented. While she threw on a serious tone for her face, she had worry. This strange boy that shared a likeness like Matthew, and he was protecting Coatlicue. She had a hunch that this wasn't typical; there had to be a significant connection between them. Just what was it? Iris glanced at Haures, nodding to him. "I want you to keep finding information about this situation. Keep everyone up to date. Also, do we still not have word who these dark forces are?"

"No, Lady Iris. We have not yet found connections to the dark ones attacking young Coatlicue." Haures responded sadly. "We shall work hard to keeping information fresh and ready for you and Lord Charon."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Haures nodded, bowing to her before taking his leave. Once he was out of her sight, Iris sighed deeply, closing her eyes to focus. She had known portions of the ongoing battle, but had not sensed this newcomer assisting Matthew and Flora. Who was he? His energy that she could sense from Matthew's body was similar, if not the same, as the Earth Adept. Why was this? What sort of connection did they share? These thoughts cornered her to deep silence and earned the audience of a hooded figure approaching her.

"How long will you stand there and gaze in silence?" It asked.

"I'm…not so sure for how long, Charon." Iris answered.

Charon—as he was named—walked near the sun deity, revealing his true form; a humanoid skeletal being with a dark, purple hooded cloak covering his body, and a gold chain draped around his neck. Despite his appearance, he could still cast many an emotion as the others. "Hm…It seems Matthew has…a twin he never knew about."

"Are you insisting that boy from the other world?" Iris asked, curious.

"Indeed." The boatsman replied. "I know the scent of Venus when I smell it. If my hunch is correct, that boy is Matthew in a different body, in a different world. A hero chosen by his goddesses."

"…Then you are saying, he is Matthew in an alternate dimension?"

"Hm, that's just my hunch, Iris." Charon contemplated, sighing. "Have you seen their eyes closely? Their connection to a blade only they can wield? Their destinies similar? Their hearts beating in the same rhythm? Their souls the same, only in split dimension? It cannot be a figment of our imagination when we sense something like this, Iris…"

"That boy…and Matthew…they are linked together by the voice of the Jenei, and the voice of their gods. It's almost as if we are dealing with fate here."

Iris said nothing as she absorbed the information Charon spoke. How he worded his speech, they seemed likely to be true. Unbeknown to them, they didn't understand just how close to the truth they were. "…We shall observe, Charon."

-x-x-x-

"There's so many of them…" Matthew panted, having sliced through a Dinolfos with his triangular sword. Just behind him, an angered, bipedal salamander approached him from behind. The lizard had purple scales, a green underbelly, and wing-like features on its face, elbows and tail. It croaked annoyingly, raising its claw to attack Matthew from behind. The Adept spun around to find the nuisance cleaved in half by the Master Sword.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, panting as well, though not as visibly as Matthew.

"Yes. I never expected this many of them."

"I as well. I hate to admit, but I'm not sure how long I can hold out…"

"We're human, there's a limit to what we can do. I think it's safe to retreat for now."

Link nodded in agreement, watching Coatlicue fire off another Psynergy arrow of wind to fell a Slime monster. She soon noticed both swordsman had stopped fighting, and got down from the ledge she had been standing on, hurrying to their side as quickly as she could. Thankfully, the hordes of monsters had ceased for the moment. "Are you two all right?" the water goddess asked, checking them over for injuries like a mother would her children. This caused both Link and Matthew to blush a little.

"We're fine, Cue." The Earth Adept said with a chuckle.

"Oh but…"

"It's okay, we're not hurt." Link assured her.

"**You're all dead!**" A deep, dark voice bellowed out, interrupting their moment of peace. The three tensed again, staying on guard and sticking closer together, keeping their eyes—except Coatlicue—open for anything suspicious. Flora, having heard the voice herself, paused for only a second to gasp; for some reason, she felt she recognized that voice! But, from where? Matthew appeared to have recognized the voice as well, but his memory of it was clouded. Just where in the world had he knew this voice from?

"What? Who…Whose voice is that?" Link questioned rhetorically, having a faint sensation he knew as well, but couldn't determine from where.

_**I know that voice…But…it can't be him…**_ Moloch spoke silently.

"What do you mean, Moloch?" The hylian asked. "If you know anything, tell us!" Matthew and Coatlicue turned to Link's direction, sensing out the intangible beast's Psynergy within the green-clad hero. Moloch's image appeared in their minds; however he seemed both unsure and trembled by a realization. The trio knew something was wrong.

"Moloch…" Coatlicue spoke finally, smiling reassuringly, despite the time did not call for it. Her smile was so pure, the mountainous creature did not want to trouble his lady any longer.

_**Milady, Sir Link, Sir Matthew. I fear that this is the evil work of the one you call "Arcanus". Not only this…but, another from our world, milady, has come to haunt this place. We know him.**_

"…We…do?"

**_Yes. Remember… it is Cata—_**

Before Moloch could finish, a rumbling shook the ground violently, throwing them off guard, tumbling down to the unforgiving ground. The skies were never the same as they were clouded darker than before; thunder and lightning made their home around the area, and dark clouds malformed near as well. A shadowy being cloaked in darkness materialized in mid-air, its red eyes glaring down upon the four that dared to defy its will. "Flora…Begone!" It boomed, summoning a thunderous bolt of lightning in her direction. Matthew's eyes widened, having no time to think and bolted for the nature goddess' direction.

"Aaah!" Flora cried, unable to move from her spot. She was still bound up!

Matthew's body ignited in a burning energy of golden light, with holding out his right hand, conjuring up the only spell he could think of. "Odyssey!" He shouted, the Venus Psynergy spell leaving his body, forming into giant swords at first; it then emerged from behind Flora, phasing through her meet the clash of lightning above her, beginning a duel of magic as three more psynergy-based swords formed, and a gigantic, colossal sword struck downward from the skies to greet the clash. Matthew kept rooted in his place to control the Psynergetic earth power, keeping it from hitting Flora. "Flora…! Get out of the way!" The Adept yelled urgently, feeling the pressure of the lightning bolt.

"I…I can't!" the nature goddess bellowed. "I'm trussed up, here!"

"Then roll out of the way!"

Flora moaned a complaint before doing as she was told for now. When she was out of the way, Matthew let his Reigning Dragon spell go, the bolt of lightning crashed into the ground, leaving a burnt, charcoal area in its wake. Matthew tensed upon seeing it, panting heavily. He was exhausted, no doubt now, but that thing in the sky. What in the world was that!? Why did it feel so familiar? It didn't matter now, as the dark being held up a gigantic, demonic sword, an orb of dark energy forming from its tip! This didn't look good! "Watch out!" The blond shouted.

Link stood in front of Coatlicue defensively, his Master Sword's holy light glowing brighter as it sensed an evil force nearing its master. The being in mid-air flung the dark orb his way, and within it, clashed bolts of lightning mixed with malevolent power. Link's heart thudded against his chest, his brain recognizing something similar to this power. The only thing he muttered was, "Not this again." It felt just like the power of the false Twilight that had been cast upon his fare home of Hyrule a year and a half ago. It took so long to cleanse the lands of the impurities. Link swore to himself he would never forget its presence, and he was almost glad he didn't.

"Cue, stay behind me! I will volley it back with my sword!" The hylian declared.

As the roaring ball of dark flames and electricity approached, Link swung his sword like a tennis racquet, recalling the times he had to face the possessed Queen Zelda when the menace, Ganondorf, had seized the castle. The energy of the ominous sphere clashed radiantly with the power of the Master Sword's radiance. The forces of the power blessed by the spirits were too much for the miasma to battle against; it was sent back directly to its owner, who glared hatefully at the mortals below it. How dare they defy a god of its status! Link gaped as he had thrown most of his strength into that counterattack, unsure if he could volley another of its caliber.

The dark god had no choice. It would have to destroy them all and hope the goddess would survive. It was a chance it would need to take in order to remove these insolent peasants. "**Foolish mortals. You shall witness the power of the god of destruction! I, CATASTROPHE, SHALL SEND YOU TO THE PITS OF HELL!**"

Matthew froze.

Moloch growled.

Link frowned.

Coatlicue gaped.

"C…Catastrophe!?" The Adept cried out unrealistically. But it couldn't be…!

"N-No. I…Impossible…" The water goddess quibbled in fear.

_**Catastrophe! What are you doing?! This is madness!**_ Moloch shouted, but to no avail. The beastly god of judgment shed itself of its armor, having a multitude of weapons armed at its side, including a shield with the head of a lion emblazed upon the surface. Catastrophe grabbed one of its many swords, fueling it with malicious energy. It charged up similarly like a canon, and at the tip of it all, a dark hex formed into another sphere. Link panted, eyes widened as he watched the orb grow. Matthew also watched with horror, gaping. How were they going to stop this? In his world, Matthew and his friends barely survived an onslaught of Catastrophe's stolen summon, no thanks to that damned Dullahan they faced at Crossbone Isle, or the Ancient Devil at the Otka Isle.

"No…This…is bad…" Flora gasped, finally freeing herself from her binds. There was no way they could fight against Catastrophe…

Was it over for them?

"**NOW…PERISH!**" The dark god bellowed, setting the fulminous hex towards them. Its laugh echoed darkly as Link attempted to shield himself and Coatlicue from the attack, and Matthew did like for Flora. The darkness surrounded them, and only the light of the Master Sword and Sol Blade could be seen. They were swallowed up and the dark power surged into both mortals, attempting to claim their purity. They writhed in pain, unable to keep their bodies from being crushed under the weight of the evil that surrounded them. Their will was strong, but their bodies were still of the flesh. Link's mind flashed instantly to the past, remembering exactly what happened when he first stepped into the Twilight. His body had malformed and changed into that of the beast that dwelled within him ever since his birth; it was a form of his true inheritance.

But for Matthew, he remembered this as well. The dark energy had poisoned his mind with impure thoughts, nearly driving him insane. However, due to his stronger will, he broke out of that trance, regaining his clear mind and fought to save the world. It was like Dark Psynergy pouring into his veins. This was the evil power of Catastrophe's blast. Mere mortals that had seen it and survived were few, including his family and friends of Adepts. The only thing that burned into his mind…

Were they going to survive this one?

It didn't take long for the light to be sapped from the two warriors, the darkness now working its way to destroy their lifeless bodies. Catastrophe grinned devilishly as it could, laughing apathetically when minions of its aura, Dark Ghosts, feeding upon the warriors. Link, despite his inability to move, felt his own skin pale, the color being drained from him. He could feel it within someone else but wasn't sure who it was. His eyes found the sinister, glowering golden ones of the ghosts over him before falling unconscious. The world dipped into the blackness of death…

"_I can't let this happen._"

"_No…There has to be a way. Link, Matthew! Get up!_" The Hero's Shade bellowed aloud. "_Matthew! Link! You have to survive! Coatlicue is gone! Flora is gone!_"

"**They will be dead before they can even remember, foolish mortal spirit. You strive to live through your ghost to give purpose to your descendant. How stupid. You humans are far too complicated to understand.**"

The image of Catastrophe appeared in the Realm of the Spirits, the Hero's Shade standing firmly as he took on his former appearance—resemblance of Link himself.

"_You're pretty bold to be coming here where only the purest can ever set foot into._" The Hero of Time glared at the intruder of his 'home world', where his spirit resided and allowed him to pass on his knowledge, to aid his descendant. "_You shouldn't be here…so how?_"

"**Heheheh. You don't have the foggiest idea, do you?**"

"_If I had an idea as to why, I wouldn't have asked…_"

"**Hmph! Let's just say…A certain goddess in my possession has invited me to this place.**" Catastrophe laughed darkly, presenting to the Hero of Time, the frail, unconscious form of Coatlicue! The green-clad former hero hissed as the god of destruction laughed once more. "**Too silent for words, old Hero? Now that you're dead and stuck here, and your descendant and that brat are dying soon, there's nothing you can do to stop me. To stop US! Every holy and righteous place on the corner of this world and of Weyard, shall fall to OUR rule!**"

"_What? "Our" rule!? Who else is with you!?_"

"**Keh-hah-hah-hah-hah! You shall see soon enough, brave hero of Time! I shall deal with the likes of you later! I must be off…to destroy what that idiot King of Thieves had failed to do—destroying Hyrule and the Twilight Realm!**"

The old hero clenched his fists tightly. "_You fiend…You wouldn't dare!_"

The laughter of the dark one echoed as it vanished from the Sacred Realm which the older Link resided. This was terrible news. Not only was Coatlicue abducted, but now, the world of Hyrule was in danger yet again! "_How many times must you be saved, fare Hyrule? No peace to last for you… But this time…I'll make sure you are safe. Just as you wanted, dear Goddess…_" The former hero looked up into the skies of the Sacred Realm, seeing a faint light. "_To you…The Goddess' Chosen Hero…Whom we have descended from, the one who had fought for the lands before our time…With the Goddess Hylia. We will fight to keep the peace._"

-x-x-x-

A light enveloped the dark mist outside the realm, the Triforce of Courage appeared upon the back of Link's left hand.

Upon the back of Matthew's left hand, a light emitted, tracing the image of a fair tree, which ignited in the similar fashion as Link's Triforce.

In a flurry of seconds, they disappeared…

Epona had since fled the area.

Flora was nowhere to be found.

What was to become of the brave, young warriors?

-x-x-x-

Sitting high in the realm of the Jenei, Iris still gazed out of the window of another Pantheon-like structure which rested upon the clouds of the deities. She saw the light of the moon rise, and stared blankly. She feared for the worse, and it had came. Deep down, she felt sadness, and a fiery rage had begun to stir. The two boys…she had to save them, using her power. She had to bring them to safety, so they could mend their wounds, their hearts, and their resolves. Iris also knew she would be reprimanded by the goddesses of that other world for involving herself into their worldly business, but what choice did she have? They were the only ones who could save their worlds from colliding, dividing, and controlled by the darkness that loomed over them.

"…Catastrophe. I knew I banished him…But, was it foolish of me to have stepped down and send you to another dimension…?"

* * *

><p>XD Not really a cliffhanger, but yeah. Sorry for the late update. I'll try not to do that again. Oh yes, Matthew's moves for the Secret Scroll techniques will be from various Psynergy, physical attacks, so he'll have...the other elements. Hope nobody will mind when that comes around. Anyway, please leave a review and all, thank you! :D<p> 


End file.
